ASH VS KONOHA ZOMBIES
by Gabe Logan
Summary: Precuela de Konoha Zombies, Ash, el viajero elegido para detener al Necronomicon, a llegado al mundo de Naruto justo cuando una plaga empieza a asolarlo. Epilogos
1. Prologo

**ASH VS KONOHA ZOMBIES.**

**NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**EVIL DEAD SAM REIMI**

**Prologo**

"Ashley J. Williams era un hombre común... vivía una vida simple y aburrida como empleado de un supermercado"

"Pero todo cambió el día que fue de paseo con su novia y sus amigos"

"Encontró el misterioso libro del Necronomicon y... sin querer liberaron el terrible mal que en el dormía"

"Ash fue el único que sobrevivió... pero no pudo huir del destino que se le impuso... perdió su mano derecha y armándose de valor, una escopeta y una sierra eléctrica, empezó a combatir"

"Ahora se ha vuelto un viajero entre dimensiones... un héroe elegido para enfrentar al mal proveniente del libro"

"Siempre ha salido avante, pero no ha podido regresar a su mundo..."

"...y es posible que jamás lo haga"

"Por que Ash ahora llegara a un mundo condenado... ¿Podrá salvarlo? O mejor dicho ¿Podrá salvarse?"

"Por que Ash no estará llegando a un mundo amable"

"Ash ahora ha llegado al mundo de..."

¡KONOHA ZOMBIES!

**Fin Prologo.**

Bien, he aquí el prologo de la precuela de "Konoha Zombies", espero les agrade, y como ya había comentado, estará bastante distinto al "Marvel Zombies vs Army of Darkness", ya que Ash tendrá que luchar en un mundo que le es totalmente ajeno, lo que nos llevara una historia tensa... no esperen saber mucho de cómo avanzo la infección, ya que eso estará reservado para mi propia versión de los "Dead Days", pero si podrán ver a Akatsuki en acción, así como la aventura de Ash en este mundo condenado.

Espero les agrade y...

¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE COMIENCE LA MASACRE!!!!!


	2. Capitulo 1: Dead by Sunrise

**ASH VS KONOHA ZOMBIES.**

**NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**EVIL DEAD SAM REIMI**

**Capitulo**** 1: Dead by Sunrise.**

La tarde se encontraba triste... el cielo nublado anunciaba tormenta, los habitantes de Konoha veían que eso sería malo para sus negocios, así que mucho se prepararon para cerrar en caso de ser necesario.

Algunos puestos de comida empezaron a levantarse mientras que en la Academia los jóvenes estudiantes solo miraban aburridos la clase que el profesor Iruka les daba.

En un puesto de Dangos, Anko sonreía mientras que comía y platicaba amenamente con la ahora embarazada Kurenai y recordaban algunas cosas sobre el recién fallecido Asuma.

Gai y Lee entrenaban un poco mientras que Neji y Tenten les miraban con pena, en la mansión Hyuga, Hanabi entrenaba con su padre, demostrando sus de por si enormes capacidades de lucha, Tsunade se escaqueaba del trabajo mientras que tomaba algo de sake con Jiraiya, Ebisu y el grupo de Genins comandado por Konahamaru se tomaban un descanso de una misión de rango D.

Pero... en las afueras de la villa, en una pequeña granja...

Un trueno blanco estremeció el cielo... y una figura humana cayó por el... su nombre Ashley J. Williams... un viajero entre dimensiones... un héroe legendario... y un total cretino.

Su llegada fue espontánea... pero sin saberlo... entraba en la boca del lobo...

¡Woha!- exclamo Ash al caer contra un pajar, estaba desorientado mientras que miraba a los alrededores.

Auch... como odió estos viajes en clase turista... y esta cosa me va a estar picando toda la condenada tarde- dijo mientras que salía del pajar y se rascaba con la mano izquierda el trasero... bueno, no creo que a alguien le guste rascarse con una mano metálica.

Ash miro la granja, no parecía haber nadie... y tampoco parecía estar en su mundo, suspiro molesto mientras que revisaba la petaca que llevaba consigo.

Motosierra... 220 cartuchos para mi palo llameante... un par de revistas porno, dos latas de cerveza y algunas herramientas... bien, esta todo- dijo sonriendo mientras que se colgaba el maletín y se disponía a irse del lugar cuando.

"_¡Tu elegido!"_- exclamo una voz, Ash volteó con calma y vio a una anciana flotando.

Oh vaya... la momia de Guanajuato me visita... ¿Algún mensaje de Necri?- preguntó Ash con sarcasmo.

"_¡El destino te espera¡Por que este mundo morirá y la Armada de la oscuridad renacerá!"_- dijo la anciana mientras que Ash ya había sacado la motosierra y se la puso en la zona de su brazo derecho

Ah, ya veo... bueno, eso no me importa mucho sabes, por que... ¡Voy a volver a partirle la cara como siempre!- exclamo encendiendo la motosierra y lanzándose en un ataque contra la anciana, la derribo y la descuartizo pese a los infructuosos esfuerzos del Deadite por liberarse.

Después de dejar los restos del Deadite regados en el piso, Ash solo suspiro.

Veo que tendré que darme de coses con estos otra vez... será mejor que sepa en que agujero vine a caer ahora- dijo mientras que se dirigía a la que seguramente fue la casa de la anciana.

Reviso la cabaña, y solo encontró textos ilegibles para él... lo poco que notaba es que parecía japonés... al menos encontró un par de palabras en ingles, también encontró una bolsa con bastantes monedas, no conocía el tipo de cambió de ese lugar, pero le servirían para conseguir comida... aunque sabía que era mucho pedir encontrar una hamburguesa o una pizza en ese lugar.

Salió de la cabaña y empezó a andar, vio que algunos perros devoraban el cuerpo destrozado de la anciana/deadite que había acabado, sintió algo de lastima, pero después se puso serió.

Mejor tu que yo- dijo finalmente mientras que siguió su camino.

Encontró una ruta de tierra, así que camino por un rato, a lo lejos vio unos muros y unos símbolos claramente japoneses, aburrido bostezo mientras que seguía caminando sin mucho animo, el cielo estaba nublado y una rara coloración púrpura le llamaba la atención levemente, aun así, siguió su camino.

Al llegar a las grandes puertas de Konoha, se quedo con una cara de sorpresa al ver la montaña de los Hokages.

¿Qué acaso es una parodia del Monte Rushmore? Je, Groovy- dijo sonriendo mientras que se acercaba a los guardias de la entrada.

Uno bostezo y el otro le miro con extrañeza, entonces palmeo el hombro de su compañero mientras que miraban a Ash con rareza.

Disculpe¿Qué es lo que desea?- pregunto uno de los guardias

Solo quisiera hablar con su mandamas- dijo Ash ante la mirada de extrañeza de ambos guardias.

¿Mandamas?- preguntó uno.

Si... el pez gordo, la papa grande, il padrino, big boss, presidente, emperador, capo o lo que sea que de las ordenes por aquí- dijo con calma.

¿Para que desea ver a Hokage sama?- pregunto el que si le había entendido, pero algo molesto por la vulgaridad de Ash.

Le tengo un mensaje urgente- dijo Ash simplemente los dos guardias se miraron extrañados.

¿Qué tipo de mensaje?- preguntó el otro, Ash solo sonrío de manera enigmática.

Acerca del fin del mundo- dijo Ash sonriendo, los dos le miraron como quien mira a un loco –Así que... ¿Me van a dejar pasar o tendré que ir a buscar a su cocague sama yo mismo.

Es Hokage... y no creemos en sus palabras, además¿Qué clase de fachas viste? Ni siquiera parece ser un ninja, yo diría que parece mas un vagabundo borracho- dijo el guardia, Ash solo le miro con enfado.

Je, déjalo pasar hombre, no creo que ni siquiera lo dejen llegar a la torre del Hokage y de seguro lo sacaran- dijo el otro burlón, Ash se sintió tentado a volarles la cabeza de un escopetazo a ese par de pendencieros, pero no sabía cuantos enemigos habría en aquel lugar, por lo que su cantidad limitada de munición le detuvo.

Bien... pero tu ten cuidado, te estaremos vigilando- dijo el otro no tan convencido, Ash solo entro a la villa refunfuñando.

Entonces notó que el lugar era muy distinto a otros donde había estado, parecía japonés, pero mezclado con gente de muchos países distintos... a decir verdad, prácticamente ninguno parecía japonés... y había varias mujeres de buen ver... tal vez debería esperar un poco antes de ir a ver a la tal Hokage.

Anduvo vagando un rato mientras que se deleitaba un poco la pupila con tanta jovencita guapa... al menos ese mundo no era tan malo, dondequiera que hubiera caído, entonces su estomago empezó a rugir un poco por lo que busco en donde comer, vio una especie de restaurante y entro en el, había una barra con varios asientos y un par de personas comían una especie de sopa, lo que le hizo sonreír.

Hola, tengo hambre y necesito algo para calmarla- dijo acercándose a la barra, una joven de cabellera castaña (bastante atractiva) se le acerco.

Por supuesto¿Qué ramen desea?- preguntó la joven, Ash solo sonrío.

Lo que una lindura como tú desee darme esta bien- dijo Ash logrando que la chica se sonrojara un poco.

Ayane, deja de coquetear con los clientes y dale un ramen de pollo- dijo el viejo dueño de Ichiraku, Ayane asintió mientras que Ash literalmente la desnudaba con la mirada.

Je, buen "cutis"- dijo Ash sonriendo, el viejo se le acerco algo molesto.

¿Es extranjero?- preguntó mirándole.

Algo así... hey linda chica¿Es su hija?- dijo Ash.

Si, y no esta disponible para nadie- dijo el viejo algo molesto mientras que Ayane le traía a Ash su ramen, este sonrió de manera coqueta y entonces se encontró con su primer dilema.

¿Y como me trago esto?- dijo al ver los palillos, pero ni una sola cuchara.

Después de comer como pudo (debía de admitir que sabía bien), Ash se dispuso a irse, entonces saco la bolsa de monedas.

¿Esto será suficiente?- preguntó, el viejo vio el contenido, sacio unas monedas y le regreso lo demás.

Si, espero que pase un buen día y... deje de estar mirando a mi hija de esa manera- dijo el viejo con el ceño fruncido, Ash solo sonrío burlón mientras que anotaba mentalmente el lugar donde estaba, tal vez en la noche podría probar si tenía suerte.

Anduvo un rato andando y vio que no había una sola arma de fuego en el lugar, quizás por eso nadie decía nada de su escopeta en su espalda, pero aun así, seguía perdido.

Disculpe¿Dónde encuentro al Hokage?- empezó a preguntar Ash, pero la mayoría de las personas le ignoraba... y algunos hasta le miraban como un bicho raro –Que lindos... ya me acordare de invitarlos a mi cumpleaños- dijo con sarcasmo, en eso alguien le toco el hombro y Ash volteó viendo a una chica de cabellos castaños con un traje chino.

¿Buscas a Hokage sama?- le preguntó la chica, Ash solo le miro y con un rápido movimiento de sus ojos notó que tenía muy buena figura.

Por supuesto nena, si me pudieras indicar el camino estaría bastante complacido- dijo Ash sonriendo –"Y si me quieres enseñar algunas cositas mas no me molestaría en lo absoluto"- pensó.

Bien, y no soy nena... me llamo Tenten- dijo Tenten algo molesta por el machista comentario de Ash –Soy una chunin de Konoha, así que háblame con mas respeto.

¿Chunin¿Es algún rango militar?- preguntó Ash, Tenten solo le miro con indiferencia, aunque le sorprendía un poco su altura, había que admitir que Ash era mucho mas alto que la mayoría de sus conocidos

Ambos se dirigieron a la torre del Hokage, mientras que Tenten solo suspiraba las extrañas cosas que Ash decía, la verdad es que casi todo lo que decía parecían ser insinuaciones sexuales, pero no le molestaban mucho, la verdad es que siendo una kunoichi especializada en armas, la mayoría la trataba con miedo, pero ese hombre tan raro al menos le hacía sentir atractiva.

Por su parte, Ash solo se alegraba de haber caído en ese lugar, ya había visto un buen de chicas guapas y que parecían estar dispuestas a dar un poco de acción nocturna.

Al llegar a la torre del Hokage, Ash solo le miro con indiferencia, no era la gran cosa, había visto mejores alcaldías en Cleveland y en Pittsburg, pero que se le podía hacer, no es que fuera una gran cosa.

Bien, vamos a ver a Tsunade sama... solo espero que no planees algo contra ella- dijo Tenten con calma, Ash solo sonrío mientras que alzaba las manos.

Tranquila bebe, aquí tu buen amigo Ash solo dará un mensajito y después me podré retirar a descansar tranquilo- dijo Ash con una sonrisa, Tenten solo bufo mientras que ambos entraban.

En ese momento algunos rayos caían el cielo, además de que la coloración púrpura era mayor.

Una vez dentro de la torre, Tenten se anunció con Tsunade mientras que Ash esperaba fuera de la oficina, Tenten salió y le hizo una seña.

Ya puedes pasar... hasta luego que tengo algunas cosas que hacer- dijo Tenten con calma mientras que se iba, Ash solo suspiro mientras que sonreía.

Je, una chica algo ruda, pero así me gustan mas...- dijo Ash mientras que la puerta del despacho se abría y Shizune le miro con algo de duda.

Puede pasar, Hokage sama lo atenderá- dijo Shizune aunque algo incomoda al ver la cara con la que Ash le miraba.

Después de ti preciosa- dijo Ash sonriendo mientras que Shizune solo le daba la espalda y entraba, Ash apenas y contuvo un chiflido mientras que miraba la parte posterior de Shizune moverse –Oh nena- murmuro.

¿Qué es lo que lo trae aquí?- preguntó la imperiosa voz de Tsunade, Ash le miro... y no tardo nada en dejar de verle la cara para bajar su vista a su área pectoral, solo volteó levemente el rostro mientras que se mordía el puño.

"¡Oh nena¡Que en este mundo no se andan con chiquitas a la hora de desarrollarse!"- pensó alegre, Tsunade le miro con extrañeza.

¿Me va a decir lo que desea o va a seguir haciendo el tonto?- preguntó Tsunade algo molesta, Ash carraspeó un poco mientras que trataba de mirar a otro lado que no fueran los enormes pechos de Tsunade.

Ejem... bueno, si... venía a decirle que se viene el fin de este mundo- soltó sin mas ni mas, sobra decir que Tsunade y Shizune solo le miraron, con incredulidad.

¿De que me hablas¿Fin del mundo¿Estas borracho o que?- preguntó Tsunade molesta.

"Desearía estarlo nena"- pensó Ash mientras que aclaraba sus pensamientos –"_Este mundo morirá y la Armada de las Sombras renacerá"_ al menos es eso lo que me dijo ella- dijo Ash con calma.

¿Ella?- preguntó Shizune.

La persona que me dijo eso... – dijo Ash con calma.

¿Y quien era esa persona?- preguntó Tsunade con poco interés.

Pues... una vieja de un rancho- dijo Ash ya empezando a mosquearse.

¿De un rancho¿Qué rancho?- pregunto Shizune, Ash solo suspiro molesto.

No sé que rancho, estaba a un par de kilómetros al sur de aquí- dijo señalando un puntó a lo lejos, tanto Tsunade como Shizune solo se vieron y hecharon a reir.

¿Se refiere a la vieja Yoko? Ja, entonces te vieron la cara muchacho, esa anciana loca se la pasa diciéndole a todo el mundo que los demonios siempre la han tratado de capturar... esta mas senil que nada- dijo Tsunade riendo, Ash solo le miro.

"Pues yo creo que la alcanzaron, por que no creo que las ancianas de este lugar vuelen?- pensó molesto.

Es cierto, no deberías de tomártelo tan en serio- dijo Shizune riendo también, Ash bufó molesto, y dio un golpe en la mesa.

¡Que no es broma¡Si no se toman medidas su mundo será conquistado por el mal!- dijo Ash molesto, Tsunade le miro sin dejar de sonreír.

¿De cual tomaste chico? Anda dímelo, para que cuando vaya al bar no pida lo mismo- dijo Tsunade, Ash solo le miro tremendamente molesto.

¡Hey nena¡Que tengas unas pechugas del tamaño de Topeka no quiere decir que tengas el derecho de burlarte¡Es serió lo que te digo, este mundo va a llegar a su fin tía tetona!- exclamo Ash ya molesto, Tsunade frunció el ceño molesta.

Sal de aquí... no eres mas que un incordió- dijo Tsunade de modo imperativo.

¡Que te digo que es verdad!- exclamo Ash aun molesto, Tsunade empezó a resoplar entonces y Shizune no auguraba nada bueno.

Será mejor que se retire, se lo digo por su bien- dijo Shizune. Ash solo bufo mientras que se iba a la puerta.

¡Pero ya lo verán¡Pronto vendrán y empezaran a hacer añicos su poblado¡En ese momento desearan haberme hecho caso!- dijo Ash finalmente mientras que salía del cuarto, Tsunade solo suspiro con cansancio.

Necesito una botella de sake- dijo mientras que se sujetaba la cabeza.

Le pediré a Neji san y a Gai san que le vigilen- dijo Shizune mientras que se dirigía a la salida, pero Tsunade solo negó con la cabeza.

Nah, déjalo, no es mas que uno de esos locos de la capital que se la pasan pregonando del fin del mundo, con que informemos a algunos chunins para que eviten que cause líos basta- dijo Tsunade zanjando el asunto.

Ash caminaba por las calles refunfuñando, ambas mujeres podían estar muy buenotas, pero no parecían tener ni una pizca de sentido común, el que había llegado con toda la bu8ena intención de salvarles el trasero... y vaya que valía la pena...

Los tronidos del cielo le llamaron la atención y... entonces Ash se puso serio...

¡Oh no¡Ya lo recuerdo!- exclamo llamando la atención de la gente.

"Se ve a Ash avanzando a una luz blanca, un hombre con alas le detiene.

Perdón, no se aceptan motosierras- dijo el hombre, Ash entonces saco su escopeta.

¿Y que hay de mi palo llameante?- preguntó, en eso un grito, Ash y el hombre voltearon...

...y vieron a un hombre en un ajustado traje de spandex de color rojo atacando y asesinando a los que allí estaban.

Ash rápidamente se le fue encima, un disparo en el estomago lanzó al hombre a atrás, pero este se le fue encima y ambos se enzarzaron en un combate, Ash trato de usar su escopeta de nuevo, pero ambos de pronto cayeron en una luz blanca"

Oh no... ¡Todos escúchenme¡El fin del mundo ha llegado¡Vayan a sus casa, lávense el trasero y récenle a dios¡Que el mundo se acabara pronto!- empezó a gritar, las personas solo le miraban con burla y pasaban de él, en eso Ash noto que estaba rodeado.

¿Quién es este loco?- preguntó un Anbu.

No lo sé, pero Shizune san nos encargo que le vigiláramos- dijo otro

¡Que no me han escuchado, el fin del mundo llego¡Deben de prepararse para lo peor!- siguió gritando Ash.

Debe de estar borracho... aunque la llama de la juventud arde en él- dijo Gai apareciendo junto con Neji y Lee.

¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Neji.

Gai solo miro a Ash y después volvió la vista a Lee.

Lee, escóltalo al hospital, debe de estar bastante enfermo- dijo Gai, Lee asintió mientras que Ash seguía vociferando.

Un instante después.

Te digo que el mundo se va a acabar- dijo Ash mientras que Lee lo arrastraba.

Si, si, anda vamos- dijo Lee con calma, Ash solo bufo, pero no quería tener que empezar a soltar plomazos, tal vez podría convencerle en el camino.

El necronomicon va a acabar con todos... yo sé lo que te digo, si nos preparamos lo acabaremos- dijo Ash, Lee iba a contestar cuando un trueno les hizo voltear...

Fue como una luz en el cielo... y se formo una ola entre las nubes, la luz púrpura cayó exactamente donde habían estado Gai y los anbus.

¿Pero que?- dijo Lee sorprendido.

Será mejor ir a ver- dijo Ash, Lee asintió y ambos corrieron.

Al llegar a la zona ambos solo se quedaron paralizados y Ash solo miro a lo lejos a un hombre.

Es... él- dijo mirando con sorpresa al hombre de rojo.

Y es que ese hombre tenía fuertemente sujeto a Neji del cuello... usando la boca, Neji escupía sangre, Gai estaba con el pecho desgarrado tratando de no ahogarse con su propia sangre, un par de ambus estaban tirados con el cuello roto y otros con sendos desgarres en la piel, el hombre tiro a Neji que había dejado de moverse.

¡Arde¡Arde mi pecho¡El dolor!- grito Gai mientras que empezaba a vomitar sangre... y de pronto sus ojos se volvieron blanquecinos -¡Mucho mejor!

Neji se levanto entonces y su expresión era malévola.

¡Tengo hambre! –exclamo mientras que se abalanzaba sobre un poblador que estaba de curioso, Lee solo miro con horror como Neji le arrancaba parte de la cabeza al hombre, los Anbus muertos se levantaron y junto con el hombre empezaron a atacar a los pobladores que estaban cerca.

¡Pero que esta pasando!- exclamo Lee aun paralizado.

Deadites... aunque algo distintos a los que conozco- dijo Ash igual de sorprendido.

De pronto un Anbu ataco a una chica que corría cerca de ellos y Lee salió de su parálisis.

¡KONOHA SENPU!- exclamo mientras que de una patada lanzaba al Anbu por los aires –No dejare que maten a nadie mas- dijo Lee con seriedad, Ash solo le miro.

¡No es hora de eso niño, larguémonos antes de que nos maten¡Debemos de encontrar el Necronomicon y podremos detener esto!- dijo Ash, pero, antes de que Lee le contestase, Gai le sujeto por detrás y le mordió el cuello, Ash, frunció el ceño y hecho a correr... empezando a temer por su vida.

Continuara.

Primer capitulo, je, puse a Ash bastante soez en su manera de hablar, por que el es así de por si, además, ya comenzó todo, por lo que a partir de este momento, Ash empezara su carrera contrarreloj para encontrar el necronomicon... y con respecto al hombre de rojo, es un héroe de marvel, no es Sentry... decidí usar a otro, solo piensen¿Cuáles superhéroes de Marvel emplean el rojo en sus ropas? Yo creo que darán con la respuesta pronto.

En el próximo capitulo, Ash se las vera negras para escapar de Konoha, rescatara a alguien y empezara a buscar las pistas del paradero del Necronomicon, pero antes deberá de hacerle frente a los zombis que empiezan a expandirse por Konoha.

Clow Ryusaki: Como veras, ya cambie un poco la historia, espero que te guste como va quedando... y no me ataques con la motosierra, que yo solo tengo una podadora de césped para defenderme, je, suerte.

DREIGNUS: Gracias por el review, espero te agrade como quedo.

Suerte a todos


	3. Capitulo 2: Dead and more dead

**ASH VS KONOHA ZOMBIES.**

**NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**EVIL DEAD SAM REIMI**

"Todo empezó como un trueno en el cielo y una ola entre las nubes... conozcan a Ashley J. Williams... un cretino retrasado convertido en un aventurero del tiempo y espació y en un héroe... Ash se ha enfrentado numerosas veces en contra de la poderosa Armada de la Oscuridad, compuesta por criaturas llamadas Deadites, bajo el comando del Necronomicon, el libro de los muertos, pero lo último que Ash recuerda es una batalla en el cielo contra una horrible y zombificada criatura vestida de rojo... y siendo arrojados ambos a un nuevo mundo... un mundo donde Ash vio que los ninjas tenían el poder... y habilidades sobrehumanas, una bizarra versión del Japón conocida por él... pero el tipo de rojo apareció de nuevo, y a empezado a matar a ninjas fuertes, convirtiéndolos en zombis... ahora Ash ha tomado la decisión de salvar este mundo de esos horribles, apestosos y muy poderosos zombis... aunque no sean deadites sino algo muy parecido... sin embargo estos se empiezan a expandir rápidamente, tomando a mas ninjas para sus filas y empezando a acabar con los civiles ordinarios... este no es el mundo de Naruto Shippuden... este es el mundo de..."

¡¡¡¡¡KONOHA ZOMBIES!!!!

**Capitulo 2: Dead and more dead.**

Ash hecho a correr presuroso, vio que el chico de verde había logrado quitarse a su clon adulto y trataba de huir, pero por lo que noto, ya estaba perdido, algunos de los Anbus saltaron por los tejados, lo que hizo que Ash rápidamente se ocultara entre casa... y vio como algunos pobladores estaban siendo asesinados, apretó los dientes pero no podía intervenir, estaba en una posición desventajosa, por lo que solo aprovechaba los momentos en los que empezaban a devorar a alguien para escapar.

¿Hu¿Es ese el viejo del restaurante?- se preguntó al ver al viejo dueño del Ichiraku correr por una de las calles –Bueno, no importa, será mejor que busque a sus fuerzas armadas, tal vez aun tengamos oportunidad.

¡Te tengo!- escucho Ash volteó rápidamente, un anbu zombi se le iba encima, pero antes de llagar a donde Ash, este saco la escopeta y de un tiro le voló la cabeza.

Creo que el medico te receto algo de plomo mamón- dijo Ash mientras que recargaba el arma y se dirigía corriendo a la torre del Hokage.

Al llegar, vio que no había nadie custodiando la entrada, subió corriendo y vio que la oficina estaba vacía, así que corrió al techo, al salir pudo ver que empezaban a haber incendios, se estaba propagando demasiado rápido.

Mierda, esto se esta poniendo feo, y no se si podré hallar el necronomicon antes de que se expanda por el mundo- dijo Ash, en eso sintió algo a sus espaldas y volteo empuñando la escopeta, pero suspiro aliviado al ver que era un hombre aun vivo.

¿Quién es usted¿Tiene alguna relación con lo que esta pasando?- pregunto un hombre rubio, Ash suspiro.

Algo así... puedo detener esto, pero debo de encontrar el necronomicon- dijo Ash, el hombre le miro.

¿Necronomicon?- pregunto.

Si... es un antiguo libro místico del mal... en el esta la clave para parar esto- dijo Ash, el hombre solo le miro con duda, pero suspiro.

Bien, te ayudare si me ayudas a encontrar a mi hija... por cierto mi nombre es Inochi Yamanaka, busco a mi hija Ino- dijo Inochi, Ash solo le estrecho la mano.

Ashley J Williams y... sé que debes de estar muy preocupado por tu hija, pero si no encontramos el Necronomicon, es probable que ella termine tan muerta como los que están allá abajo- dijo Ash mientras que señalaba al centro de Konoha y se veía humo, además del sonido de gritos desgarradores.

No me importa, debo hallar a mi hija, además, si buscas algo ella podría serte muy útil, Ino es sumamente inteligente y podrá ayudarnos- dijo Inochi, Ash solo bufó.

Bien, vamos, pero si esta muerta, deberemos de huir, no sabemos que tan peligroso se pondrá esto- dijo Ash mientras que ambos bajaban, al llegar a la puerta, ambos se colocaron a los costados, la abrieron un poco y vieron a algunos anbus devorando a un hombre en el piso... y corriendo frente a la torre vieron al padre de Chouji escapando de los zombis de Gai, Lee, Neji y otros anbus.

¡Choumaru!- exclamo Inochi mientras que salía corriendo, Ash le miro perplejo.

¡Hey espérate cabrón¡Que paso con lo de encontrar a tu hija!- grito Ash molesto.

Inochi lanzo un par de kunais... que solo llamaron la atención de los zombis anbu, estos al verle se le fueron encima, Inochi saco mas kunais y... se dio cuenta de su error.

¡ARGHHH!- grito cuando los zombis se le fueron encima y empezaron a arrancarle trozos de carne de su cuerpo.

Ash suspiro molesto y escapo mientras que los zombis devoraban a Inochi.

Ocultándose y corriendo, Ash llego a las cercanías de la Academia ninja y entonces se percato de que los ninjas ya habían pasado por allí... por primera vez sintió algo de ira, los cuerpos de varios niños estaban tirados en el piso... y otros mas caminaban tratando de apresar a alguno que otro rezagado.

Que puta suerte... no salgo de una para meterme en otra... a diablos, y ese imbecil, queriendo jugar al héroe... es verdad que Ash solo puede confiar en Ash- dijo para si mientras que pasaba por una de las esquinas, el sonido de gritos se escuchaba y Ash paso disimuladamente al lado de un hombre de coleta que se estaba comiendo a un niño.

Corrió un poco mas y... entonces se detuvo.

¡Oh vaya¡Y yo que pensé que no vería a otra en mi vida!- dijo Ash mientras que sonreía.

Y es que en una esquina...

¡Suéltame infeliz!- dijo una chica rubia mientras que trataba de quitarse de encima a un zombificado Ebisu, quien trataba de morderla.

Je, tranquila nena, solo una mordidita y podrás disfrutar de la cacería junto con los demás... je, dame algo de azúcar nena- dijo Ebisu, pero en eso el sonido de un chasquido y algo apuntándole al rostro le sorprendió.

Esa es mi frase bodrio- dijo Ash mientras que de un escopetas le volaba la cabeza a Ebisu.

La chica solo miro perpleja el disparo mientras que Ash estiraba el brazo para ayudarle a levantarse.

Hey nena, deberías de tener cuidado con tus amistades- dijo Ash sonriendo, la chica se levanto y Ash sonrío al ver que era una joven de buen ver –Y como te llamas preciosa.

Me llamo Ino Yamanaka... gracias por la ayuda, me pillo desprevenida- dijo Ino sonriendo, pero Ash solo frunció el ceño.

"¿Así que es la hija del sujeto que se merendaron hace rato? Pues que pequeño es el mundo"- pensó Ash mientras que Ino miraba el cuerpo sin cabeza de Ebisu.

¿Por qué pasa esto¿Será algún jutsu nuevo creado por los enemigos de Konoha?- se preguntaba Ino mientras que suspiraba tristemente.

No sé de que me hablas guapa, pero solo te diré que sé como detener esto- dijo Ash, a Ino se le iluminaron los ojos entonces y Ash sonrío –Debemos de encontrar el Necronomicon, con el podremos parar todo esto.

¿El Necronomicon?- pregunto Ino extrañada.

Es un libro malvado místico que atrae a las fuerzas del mal... creo que con él podremos detener este desmadre- dijo Ash sonriendo, Ino solo bajo la mirada mientras que se sujetaba el mentón.

No he escuchado nada así antes pero... es posible que la Kurenai sensei sepa algo... ella es una experta en genjutsu... y gustaba de estudiar algunas cosas relacionadas con las artes místicas- dijo Ino pensativa –Eso si no la han matado aun.

Pues a que esperamos lindura... debemos de irnos rápido antes de que este lugar se convierta en un buffet enorme... así que será mejor que busquemos a esa tal Kurenai- dijo Ash al final.

Ino asintió y ambos empezaron a correr pero.

¡Allí¡Dos mas para la cena!- dijeron dos zombis anbu, Ino les miro con sorpresa, pero Ash sonrío.

Groovy- dijo mientras que disparaba con la escopeta, la cabeza de uno de ellos se reventó al impacto mientras que un puñetazo de su mano metálica derribo al otro, Ash puso su pie en la espalda del anbu y le apuntó con la escopeta en la cabeza –Rock and Roll bebe.

BANG

Los restos del cerebro del zombi se embarraron por la calle mientras que Ash sonreía, entonces se quito la mano de metal ante la sorpresa de Ino y se la cambió por la motosierra.

Sabes, creo que deberemos de rebanar algunos cuellos antes de llegar con tu amiga- dijo Ash, Ino asintió y empezaron a correr de nuevo –Hey, se me olvido preguntarte algo

¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Ino extrañada.

¿Es guapa esa tal Kurenai?- dijo Ash con una sonrisa, ante lo que Ino solo le miro como quien ve a un idiota.

El humo se veía desde las colinas, Konoha era un pandemonium, la hokage había empezado a organizar una fuerza de resistencia mientras que algunos genins y chunins (ya prácticamente no había anbus y Jounins) trataban de rescatar a civiles y se trataban de reorganizar (de una manera patética) para enfrentar a los zombis.

Ash e Ino corrían y de vez en cuando, Ash se cargaba a algún zombi... era una suerte para Ash que Ino no hubiera preguntado aun nada por su padre, lo que le daría tiempo para encontrar la manera de decirle que se había convertido en el entremés de un grupo de zombis.

Ya algunas calles estaban vacías... y eso preocupaba a Ino, había visto de reojo a Chouji devorando al padre de Shikamaru... y eso le horrorizo... pero aun no había visto a Shikamaru... y esperaba que Sai y el equipo donde estaba estuvieran bien... al menos no se encontraban en Konoha pero... no podía dejar de pensar de que era el fin de la villa.

Es aquí- dijo Ino mientras que llegaban a una zona de departamentos, Ash solo solto un bufido, algunos departamentos estaban en llamas.. y parecía que los zombis se habían sebado de lo lindo por el lugar.

Bonito barrió... ¿Crees que salga caro adquirir una casa con este increíble decorado de sangre y tripas?- dijo Ash con sarcasmo, Ino solo bufo molesta.

¡Hey¡Que no es mi culpa que todos estén enloqueciendo¡Además de que Kurenai sensei aun puede estar viva!- exclamo molesta, Ash solo suspiro.

Bonita pero escandalosa... vaya suerte la que me cargo... bueno, será mejor que chequemos su casa y si no encontramos algo, salgamos de aquí como unos estúpidos demonios, por que este lugar se lo va a cargar el payaso dentro de poco- dijo Ash, Ino suspiro, pero entonces...

¡Eres mío!- grito uno de los guardias de la entrada, ahora ya zombi, Ash se giro y con un rápido golpe de la motosierra lo decapito.

Je, si que me tenías imbecil- dijo Ash riendo.

¡Ash!- exclamo Ino y Ash solo le miro con una sonrisa.

Si, ya se, estas impresionada... sabes, si me quieres agradecer, tal ves seria bueno un abrazo caliente y que dijeras "Oh Ash, eres el mejor y el mas hombre entre los hombres"- dijo Ash mientras que sonreía, Ino solo le miro con ira.

¡No seas tarado, hay otro allí!- grito Ino, Ash vio al otro guardia, pero este ya se le iba encima, en eso...

Continuara...

Un capitulo corto, pero es solo por algunas cosa que quiero hacer... además, necesito investigar los nombres de algunos personajes de la serie para poner mas zombis... y, se que esto no tiene que ver con el fic pero... ¡Ya se revelo el nombre verdadero del Cuarto Hokage(Yondaime)! Si desean saberlo, es en el capitulo 367 del manga, sino desean Spoilers dejen de leer...

Pero si los desean...

...el nombre del cuarto Hokage es...¡Namikaze Minato! Y para los que creían en la teoria de si es el el padre de Naruto... pues... ¡Han acertado! El es el padre de Naruto, pero su apellido viene de su madre, una ninja del País del Remolino llamada... Uzumaki Kushina, je, esta información es del manga y la revelan Tsunade y Jiraiya en una charla entre ellos... vaya, de lo que uno se entera verdad.

En el próximo capitulo.

Ash e Ino se encontraran con Tenten... y descubrirán algunas pistas sobre el paradero del Necronomicon, además, viene el gran escape de Konoha, y el empiezo del éxodo de Ash y compañía al país de la Lluvia... además del encuentro con un Akatsuki... espero les guste.

DREIGNUS: Je... pues le atinaste... Daredevil fue un personaje que no me gusto como lo trataron en la saga, su participación fue ínfima y desconsiderada, por lo que decidí darle ese rol a él... sobre el como llego allí, lo dejare en blanco hasta que empiece con los "Dead Days" de los zombis, con Tenten e Ino, pondré mas de ellas en lo que se viene... pero ya veras que el asunto se pondrá mas sangriento, je, espero te guste... y espero no te moleste el spoiler.. es solo que no resistí el informar.

Clow Ryusaki: Igual que arriba, le atinaste al héroe... je, ya empezó la matanza, pero recuerda que Ash es lo suficientemente precavido como para esquivar las zonas de alto riesgo, por lo que las matanzas realmente sangrientas están reservadas para los Dead Days.

Suerte a todos.


	4. Capitulo 3: In the land of the dead

**ASH VS KONOHA ZOMBIES.**

**NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**EVIL DEAD SAM REIMI**

_"Todo empezó como un trueno en el cielo y una ola entre las nubes... conozcan a Ashley J. Williams... un cretino retrasado convertido en un aventurero del tiempo y espació y en un héroe... Ash se ha enfrentado numerosas veces en contra de la poderosa Armada de la Oscuridad, compuesta por criaturas llamadas Deadites, bajo el comando del Necronomicon, el libro de los muertos, pero lo último que Ash recuerda es una batalla en el cielo contra una horrible y zombificada criatura vestida de rojo... y siendo arrojados ambos a un nuevo mundo... un mundo donde Ash vio que los ninjas tenían el poder... y habilidades sobrehumanas, una bizarra versión del Japón conocida por él... pero el tipo de rojo apareció de nuevo, y a empezado a matar a ninjas fuertes, convirtiéndolos en zombis... ahora Ash ha tomado la decisión de salvar este mundo de esos horribles, apestosos y muy poderosos zombis con la ayuda de Ino Yamanaka... aunque no sean deadites sino algo muy parecido... sin embargo estos se empiezan a expandir rápidamente, tomando a mas ninjas para sus filas y empezando a acabar con los civiles ordinarios... este no es el mundo de Naruto Shippuden... este es el mundo de..."_

¡¡¡¡¡KONOHA ZOMBIES!!!!

**Capitulo 3: In the land of the dead.**

Ash volteo con rapidez cuando el zombi se le fue encima, pero de pronto.

¡AGHHH!- la cabeza del zombi cayo al piso rodando, Ash e Ino solo miraron con sorpresa al autor de tales hechos, e Ino sonrió.

¡Tenten!- exclamo Ino alegre, Tenten solo suspiro, sus ropas estaban sucias y su espada estaba cubierta de sangre, pero al menos parecía estar intacta.

Veo que necesitan ayuda... hey hombre, eres hábil pero si dejaras de decir tantas tonterías no estarías en peligro- dijo Tenten con reproche, Ash solo se encogió de hombros restándole atención.

Pues ya vez... no siempre se gana- dijo Ash con calma mientras que daba un fuerte pisotón a la cabeza del zombi, un crujido se escucho mientras que los sesos y algunos restos encefálicos se escurrían en el piso.

Tenten... ¿Estas bien¿Cómo están los demás?- preguntó Ino, Tenten bajo la vista y entonces unas lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

Fue horrible... yo había ido a una de las tiendas de armas cuando todo empezó... y de pronto, Neji, Gai sensei y Lee me atacaron junto con otros ninjas que estaban conmigo en la tienda... fue una masacre, yo alcance a escapar gracias a Chouji... pero solo vi que Neji y Gai lo mordían... no pude hacer nada por él, durante mi huída me acerque a los dominios de los Hyuga, pero vi que Neji me perseguí junto con Lee y varios anbus, me desvié tomando otra ruta y los perdí, pero asumo que fueron a la mansión Hyuga- dijo Tenten mientras que dejaba caer unas lagrimas. Ino le abrazo mientras que pensaba en su familia.

Hey nenas, se que es de mala educación interrumpir su momento "Intimo" pero será mejor entrar a uno de esos departamentos... escucho varios gritos que se nos vienen encima- dijo Ash, Tenten e Ino asintieron mientras que entraban al bloque de departamentos.

Los pasillos eran un desastre, Ino sintió arcadas por la cantidad de cadáveres desollados que habían en el piso, Tenten estaba preocupada, sabía que en ese bloque de departamentos vivía Kurenai... y con su embarazo era demasiado vulnerable... al menos esperaba que con el genjutsu que ella conocía pudiese hacerle frente a lo que pasaba... aunque se sentía asustada de todos modos.

Lindo lugar... se ve que saben hacer comidas con variedad- dijo Ash con sarcasmo mientras que se acercaban a la puerta del departamento.

Ash se coloco enfrente de la puerta mientras que Tente empuñaba la espada e Ino sacaba algunas kunais, Ash pateo la puerta y al abrirse... se quedaron congelados...

...por que en el piso del cuarto, estaban los restos de Kurenai Yui siendo devorados por Udon, aunque este se veía raro... pese a ser zombi, algunas lagrimas caían por su rostro, Ino salió al pasillo mientras que empezaba a vomitar, Tenten empezó a llorar al ver que el vientre de la sensei estaba completamente destrozado y se podían notar (mirando fijamente) los pocos restos de un feto, la cabeza de Kurenai estaba separada del tronco y tenía una expresión atemorizante, como si hubiera muerto de puro terror.

Yo... yo... no... quería... pero el hambre... el hambre es insoportable- dijo el zombi, Ash entro al departamento y Udon volteó, de su boca cayó un trozo de carne que Ash identifico como parte del feto.

Bueno enano, acabas de almorzarte a nuestra única pista, así que me veré forzado a hacer lo que tenga que hacer- dijo Ash con seriedad, el zombi de Udon se levanto con lentitud, su expresión era lastimera, no parecía tener tanto instinto asesino como los demás zombis.

¡Yo no quería¡Yo trate de ayudar cuando empezó todo¡Pero Lee san me ataco y me mordió¡Y luego vino el hambre... esa horrible hambre¡Vine con Kurenai sensei para que me ayudara pero no pude evitarlo¡El hambre me cegó!- gritó el zombi, Ash solo frunció el ceño.

¿Este chillón conocía a la mujer?- pregunto.

Si... el de vez en cuando le ayudaba- dijo Tenten aun llorando, pero lista para atacar en caso de que enloqueciera.

Ya veo... hey enano, te tengo dos noticias, una buena y una mala, la buena es que sabemos la manera de parar esto, la mala es que la única persona que nos pudo dar información paso a formar parte de tu menú de aperitivos, así que dime¿Sabes algo acerca de un libro místico del mal llamado Necronomicon?- dijo Ash mientras que el zombi le miraba.

Si... si, Kurenai sensei dejo guardada algo de información en su librero, algo sobre la Villa de la Lluvia... si, en el librero- dijo mientras que se daba la vuelta y pasaba al lado de los restos de Kurenai, Ash no le perdió la vista de encima mientras que Udon se acerco al librero y saco un libro, aunque empezaba a temblar, miro a Ash y este pareció entender algo, por que asintió con la cabeza, Udon entonces se acerco al cuerpo de Kurenai y se inclino arrancando algo de carne ante las miradas de asco de Tenten e Ino.

Después de devorar un poco, se levanto y le entrego el libro a Ash, este se lo paso a Tenten minetras que seguía mirando a Udon.

Y ¿Hay alguna cura¿Podré volver a ser quien era antes?- preguntó Udon, pero Ash solo sonrió.

Oh, en serio que tengo una cura- dijo sonriendo.

¿En serio¿Cuál es?- preguntó Udon, en eso Ash le apunto en la cabeza con la escopeta y jalo el gatillo, la cabeza del zombi estallo en pedazos y su cuerpo decapitado se desplomo.

Es esta... lo siento amigo, una vez Deadite, por siempre Deadite- dijo Ash con calma, Tenten e Ino salieron del departamento, pero Ash miro los libros y rápidamente los tiro sobre el cuerpo de Kurenai, después saco un encendedor de su bolsillo y los encendió, salió del departamento cuando el fuego empezó a crecer.

Ino y Tenten revisaban el libro, Ash se les acerco.

¿Alguna pista?- preguntó.

Algo así... según este libro, un hombre llamado Payne es el poseedor de un libro muy extraño, esta hecho con piel humana y se dice que era tan poderoso que lo oculto antes de desaparecer- dijo Ino aun algo afectada por la escena anterior.

O sea que debemos ir a esa tal Villa del Chorreo, bueno, estoy de humor para irme de vacaciones a un lugar soleado- dijo Ash en broma, las dos Kunoichis le miraron con sorpresa.

Es Villa de la Lluvia... y quisiera que tuvieras un poco de mas respeto, nuestra sensei esta muerta y destripada allí adentro- dijo Tenten molesta.

Tranquila cariño, además, ya no podemos hacer nada ahora... por el momento debemos de largarnos de aquí antes de que terminemos en el estomago de alguno de tus amigos- dijo Ash con calma.

Pero ¿qué hay de nuestras familias? No podemos abandonarlos- dijo Ino exaltada.

No, debemos irnos, este lugar esta perdido y si sus familias son listas escaparan antes de que este lugar se vuelva una sucursal del mismísimo infierno, créeme, es lo mejor- dijo Ash, Ino iba a replicar, pero Tenten le sujeto el hombro y negó con la cabeza.

Es duro, pero tiene razón, si nos quedamos solo lograremos que nos maten, lo mejor será huir de aquí cuanto antes- dijo Tenten..

Bien, entonces larguémonos- dijo Ash.

El grupo abandono los bloques de departamentos, el olor del humo se mezclaba con el de la sangre ahora, Ash y las chicas se ocultaban en las diferentes calles, esquivando a los zombis, de rojo veían a algunos devorando una presa.

Al llegar a una de las salidas de Konoha, Tenten se detuvo y vio de reojo por una esquina... y abrió los ojos impresionada.

¡Oh Dios!- dijo sorprendida.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Ino preocupada.

Esos niños... peligro- balbuceó Tenten, Ash le miro extrañado.

¿Niños en peligro? Mira, no es que sea desconsiderado, pero un niño solo nos retrazaría ahora- dijo Ash, pero Tenten solo le miro.

No, esos niños... son un peligro- dijo Tenten señalando.

Ash e Ino fruncieron el ceño al ver como varios de los estudiantes de la academia devoraban a niños que trataban de salir por esa salida, algunos niños y bebes estaban siendo desollados por los zombis mientras que otros corrían siendo perseguidos.

Ugh, que asco- dijo Ash.

¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Ino.

Tal vez podríamos escapar mientras que ellos comen- dijo Tenten, pero Ash negó con la cabeza.

Nah, necesitamos una distracción- dijo Ash, en eso un Kunai cayó en medio de los niños, este estallo.

Y lo lejos Ash y compañía vieron a Konohamaru, Moegui, Chunins y algunos aldeanos armados.

¡Ataquen ahora¡Esa puerta es nuestra salida!- gritó Konohamaru.

El grupo de sobrevivientes se abalanzó contra los zombis, estos a la vez fueron al ataque.

Vaya, eso es una buena distracción, anden, vamos- dijo Ash.

Pero ¿No deberíamos ayudarles?- preguntó Ino mientras que la batalla entre zombis y humanos se daba.

No, pronto vendrán los mas fuertes y solo los que quieran vivir escaparan, no es momento de hacernos los héroes- dijo Ash, Tenten asintió, e Ino de mala gana les siguió.

La batalla era muy desigual, los zombis empezaron a ganar terreno mientras que los chunins y aldeanos empezaban a caer, Ash y compañía salieron de Konoha justo cuando los zombis de Gai y Lee llegaban y junto con los de Neji, Hanabi, Chouji y algunos Junins se iban sobre Moegui.

¡AGHHHHHH!- fue el gritó que se escucho.

¡MOEGUI!- grito Konohamaru mientras que esta empezaba a ser destazada.

Ash y las chicas no vieron mas, no sabían si alguien de ese grupo logro huir, al menos habían salido de Konoha y Tenten les guiaba a un camino que conocía, les llevaría a un rió subterráneo que les permitiría llegar a la frontera con el País de la Lluvia.

Por aquí- dijo Tenten mientras que se adentraban a una colina, Ino volteó la vista y una lagrima solitaria cayó por su mejilla al ver a lo lejos a Konoha ardiendo.

Bien nena¿ahora por donde?- dijo Ash, Tenten se acerco a un risco y vieron una cueva.

Iremos por un rió subterráneo, solo mi familia lo conoce, nunca se lo comente a Gai sensei ni a mi equipo, así que tendremos la seguridad de que no nos hallarán por un tiempo, llegaremos a la frontera en 6 días- dijo Tenten.

¿Por qué no tomamos la ruta comercial? Llegaríamos en solo dos días- preguntó Ino, pero Tenten solo negó con la cabeza.

Correríamos el riesgo de que nos encuentren, no sabemos por cuanto tiempo se quedaran en Konoha, así que es mucho riesgo- dijo Tenten.

Yo voto por el rió subterráneo, además, los deadites se expanden siempre que pueden... y no creó que la comida les dure mucho- dijo Ash mientras que señalaba la ardiente Konoha.

Bien, vamos- dijo Ino rindiéndose.

El grupo entró a la cueva y Tenten los guió a un pequeño bote que estaba en el rió, este se veía resistente, aunque el rió era caudaloso.

¿El crucero del amor? Je, creo que disfrutare estos 6 días- dijo Ash sonriendo, Ino frunció el ceño mientras que Tenten suspiraba.

"Lo que nos faltaba... otro Jiraiya"- pensó aburrida

Bueno, mientras que este viaje de placer no se convierta en una Isla de Guilligan, espero que nos vaya bien- dijo Ash mientras que se montaban al bote.

Tenten quito las amarras y empezaron a avanzar, tanto Tenten como Ino solo dedicaron un pensamiento a Konoha... y ambas entonces notaron que ya no volverían jamás a su hogar.

Continuara.

Aquí llega el siguiente capitulo, Ash y compañía escaparon de Konoha, je, espero que les halla agradado esa escena de intento de contraataque de Konohamaru y compañía, eh pensado ahondar en eso cuando empiece los "Dead Days" de esta saga, además, ya tenía contemplada la muerte de Kurenai.

En el próximo capitulo: el grupo llegara a la frontera con el País de la Lluvia, se darán cuenta de que la invasión zombi se extiende rápidamente y dicho País ya esta bajo ataque, Ash tendrá un encuentro con Itachi y este les guiara a la guarida de Akatsuki, pero... los zombis empiezan a dirigirse para allá también.

Clow Ryusaki: Pues Kurenai si tuvo un triste destino, y si deseas saber de que pagina saco mi información de Naruto, ve a Narutouchiha, solo escríbelo en el buscador de Google (así junto) y te enviara directamente a la pagina, así que espero que no uses la motosierra, por que mi podadora de pasto no podría hacer mucho contra ella.

Zidanezaith: La saga no durara mucho, a lo mas tres capítulos mas el epilogo, gracias por la lectura.

DREIGNUS: Gracias como siempre por la lectura del fic, espero ver pronto los tuyos de nuevo, je, y bueno, conociendo a Ash, ya te imaginaras como pasara los siguientes 6 días acompañado por Ino y Tenten, así que te aseguro que al menos ellas no estarán muy cómodas.

Suerte y espero sigan leyendo.


	5. Capitulo 4: Welcome to the Hell

**ASH VS KONOHA ZOMBIES.**

**NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**EVIL DEAD SAM REIMI**

_**"Todo empezó como un trueno en el cielo y una ola entre las nubes... conozcan a Ashley J. Williams... un cretino retrasado convertido en un aventurero del tiempo y espació y en un héroe... Ash se ha enfrentado numerosas veces en contra de la poderosa Armada de la Oscuridad, compuesta por criaturas llamadas Deadites, bajo el comando del Necronomicon, el libro de los muertos, pero lo último que Ash recuerda es una batalla en el cielo contra una horrible y zombificada criatura vestida de rojo... y siendo arrojados ambos a un nuevo mundo... un mundo donde Ash vio que los ninjas tenían el poder... y habilidades sobrehumanas, una bizarra versión del Japón conocida por él... pero el tipo de rojo apareció de nuevo, y a empezado a matar a ninjas fuertes, convirtiéndolos en zombis... ahora Ash ha tomado la decisión de salvar este mundo de esos horribles, apestosos y muy poderosos zombis con la ayuda de Ino Yamanaka y Tenten... aunque no sean deadites sino algo muy parecido... ahora Konoha ha caído, y Ash junto con las dos chicas buscan el Necronomicon antes de que el mundo caiga, pero es probable que ya no hallan muchas esperanzas... este no es el mundo de Naruto Shippuden... este es el mundo de..."**_

**¡¡¡¡¡KONOHA ZOMBIES!!!!**

**Capitulo 4: Welcome to the Hell.**

El humo se veía desde varios kilómetros. En algunos pueblos cercanos, las personas se preguntaban que pasaba en Konoha, algunos enviaron mensajeros... y estos no volvieron, pronto, los zombis, comandados por Gai, empezaron a asolar los poblados cercanos, al no haber ninjas en las inmediaciones, no dejaban a un solo aldeano con vida.

Después de eso empezaron a dispersarse, un grupo enorme de criaturas se dirigió a Suna, persiguiendo a los sobrevivientes de Konoha, liderados por Shikamaru y Tsunade, quienes, junto con genins, uno que otro chunin y algunos civiles, habían logrado escapar de Konoha... aunque los zombis de Lee y Neji les seguían el rastro.

La infección empezó a expandirse rápidamente por las villas, el primer día, los zombis arrasaron con los alrededores de Konoha.

El segundo día, la infección llego a las fronteras.

El tercer día, el ataque al equipo de Naruto y el escape de Naruto y Hinata a las montañas.

El cuarto día. Infección en Suna.

El quinto día. Invasión total al País del Viento.

Y el sexto día...

El viaje de Ash y las chicas por la lancha fue algo tranquilo...

¡Auch!

...en realidad no tanto...

¡TE DIJE QUE DEJARAS DE PONER TU MANO EN MI PIERNA!- reclamo Ino molesta, Ash solo se sobo la marca de la bofetada.

Anda, pero si solo se me resbalo la mano nena- dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

Se te resbalo la mano... si como no, pervertido, degenerado este- dijo Ino molesta, Tenten suspiro.

Ya cálmense ustedes dos, no tenemos tiempo para estar peleándonos, ya estamos al llegar- dijo Tenten apenada.

Si claro, si hasta parece que te gusta que este degenerado te ande manoseando- dijo Ino con enfado, Ash solo sonrío.

Es que ella si conoce lo bueno- dijo Ash mientras que se estiraba y antes de que Ino lo notara, con el pie le rozaba el trasero, Ino solo se estremeció y le miro furiosa.

Tu... maldito... a la próxima te arranco tus degeneradas patas- reclamo molesta, Ash solo sonrío.

¡Ya basta¡Ash compórtate¡Ino, tu trata de aguantarlo¡Por el momento no tenemos de otra!- exclamo Tenten molesta, Ino solo suspiro molesta mientras que Ash solo hacía una V de la victoria con sus dedos.

El bote siguió su marcha y entonces se empezó a ver una luz, Tenten detuvo el bote en la orilla y salto, Ash e Ino le siguieron, al salir a la luz, vieron que llovía.

Hemos llegado... la Villa de la Lluvia- dijo Tenten con calma.

Le hace honor a su nombre- dijo Ash mientras que miraba de reojo a las chicas –"Oh que rayos... no se les transparenta la ropa"- pensó molesto.

¿Y ahora qué? No creo que simplemente podamos llegar a la Villa y decir "Hola somos de Konoha y buscamos a un tal Payne para que nos de un libro místico del Mal y acabemos con una plaga de muertos que esta asolando al mundo"- dijo Ino con sarcasmo

Si... eso podría servir- dijo una voz, el grupo volteó a donde provenía la voz, tanto Ino como Tenten solo se quedaron paralizadas en su lugar, Ash solo miro al sujeto enfundado en una capa negra con nubes rojas.

¿Y ese quien chingaos es?- preguntó Ash.

Itachi... Uchiha- dijo Ino asustada, Tenten estaba paralizada mientras que empuñaba la espada.

Oigan... ¿Qué les pasa?- preguntó Ash extrañado, Itachi le miro de reojo, detrás de él apareció Kisame mirando al grupo sonriendo.

Je, Itachi¿Qué hacemos con ellos?- preguntó Kisame mientras que miraba al grupo, Ash solo frunció el ceño.

¿Ustedes saben algo acerca de lo que esta pasando en el mundo?- preguntó Itachi.

Algo así, mi nombre es Ashley J. Williams- dijo Ash acercándose a los dos Akatsukis.

¿Ash? Je, que nombre mas raro- dijo Kisame riendo, Itachi se acerco a Ash mientras que le estrecho la mano.

Itachi Uchiha... y es mejor que no nos quedemos mucho aquí... esas cosas han estado rondando la frontera del país- dijo Itachi mientras que miraba a Ino y Tenten, ambas se estremecieron al verle –Entonces Konoha cayó.

Itachi se dio la vuelta mientras que avanzaba, Ash solo suspiro mientras que le seguía, pero noto que las chicas aun seguían asustadas.

Hey nenas... vamos que esta lluvia me cala los huesos- dijo Ash mientras que las dos Kunoichis solo se miraban y los seguían en silencio.

Kisame les miro y volteó a Itachi.

Hey¿Crees que sea buena idea recogerlos? Por ese tipo no me preocupo, pero ellas son de Konoha- dijo Kisame, Itachi solo miro al frente.

No tenemos opción, Payne nos ordeno llevar a cuanto sobreviviente encontráramos, recuerda que si no tratan de comerte, entonces son aliados- dijo Itachi, Kisame suspiro molesto, a él nunca le gusto cooperar con ayudar a la gente, pero por ahora no parecía haber opción.

El grupo continuo caminando en la lluvia, Ino y Tenten permanecían en silenció y en guardia, Ash solo caminaba tratando de evitar que la lluvia mojara sus cartuchos.

Hey¿Cuándo llegaremos a un lugar techado?- pregunto Ash.

Pronto- dijo Itachi.

Oh bueno, hey¿Ya también ha pasado algo por aquí?- preguntó Ash de nuevo.

Ayer empezaron a aparecer esas cosas en el País, atacaron la frontera y penetraron, los ninjas del país de la Lluvia trataron de detenerlos... pero los masacraron, por el momento los hemos logrado rechazar- dijo Kisame, Ash solo se sujeto el mentón.

Tenten¿Crees que sea seguro seguirlos?- preguntó Ino preocupada.

No lo sé, pero escuchaste a Itachi... alguien llamado Payne les mando- dijo Tenten –Sigámosles por ahora, pero procuremos tener cuidado, especialmente por Kisame.

Hemos llegado- dijo Itachi con calma.

El grupo miro una enorme roca que cubría una cueva, esta se empezó a mover y entonces dejo una abertura lo suficientemente grande para que entraran.

Caminaron en la oscuridad de la cueva, Ash iba tranquilo, no era la primera vez que estaba en lugares así, pero Ino y Tenten estaban muy nerviosas, los Akatsukis eran muy peligrosos, y era obvio, especialmente para Ino, un Akatsuki había matado a Asuma no hace mucho... de pronto, las chicas y Ash se quedaron paralizados.

...y es que frente a ellos se extendía una especie de ciudad subterránea.

Vaya, que complejo- dijo Ash mientras que las chicas asentían.

Vamos, Payne nos esta esperando- dijo Itachi mientras que el grupo se dirigía a la ciudad.

Tanto Ino como Tenten vieron que en la ciudad habían bastantes civiles... pero no parecían vivir allí, la enorme mayoría eran refugiados, vieron a algunos ninjas de Suna, de Oto (los que aun portaban el emblema) de la Niebla y del Agua.

¿Han estado recibiendo refugiados?- preguntó Ino, Kisame le miro.

Algo así... no se puede dominar al mundo si no hay nadie a quien dominar- dijo Kisame.

Jo, un grupo mas de locos que quieren dominar al mundo, que asco- dijo Ash con sarcasmo, Kisame le gruño pero Ash ni se inmuto.

Hemos llegado Payne- dijo Itachi mientras que entraban a un salón muy extraño, en una silla, un hombre de cabellos naranjas muy parecido a Naruto estaba mirándoles con calma, sus ojos parecían ser una espiral y tenía la cara esta rellena de piercing, a su lado estaba una mujer madura, pero con una cierta belleza mirándoles.

Así que... ustedes saben que es lo que pasa- dijo La mujer, Ash y las chicas se acercaron.

Antes de decir nada quisiera saber ¿qué rayos pasa en el mundo?- preguntó Ash, Payne le miro con calma.

No hay mucho que decir... en este momento, ya solo el País de la nieve no ha sido invadido, la villa de la Lluvia esta prácticamente destruida, y no hemos tenido mas opción que recibir a todos los refugiados de las villas y países vecinos- dijo Payne con neutralidad –Así que díganme... ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando.

Bueno... es algo un poco complejo... vera existe un libro místico del mal llamado necronomicon que ha provocado que los muertos revivan y destruyan el mundo... así que... si consigo el Necronomi9con salvare al mundo- dijo Ash con calma, el resto del grupo le miro mientras que Payne hablaba algo con la mujer.

Lamento diferir, pero lo que dices es incorrecto- dijo Payne, Ash le miro extrañado.

¿De que hablas?- preguntó Ash.

Estudie ese libro antes de que todo esto pasara... y aunque habla sobre la resucitación de los muertos... esto no es ni por asomo lo que dice- dijo Payne.

Esta infección no tiene nada de mística... según nuestros estudios parece ser de origen desconocido... si tuviéramos mas tiempo podríamos averiguar que pasa- dijo la mujer.

Lo que Konan dice es cierto... hemos investigado y parece que la aparición de todo esto tiene que ver con Konoha- dijo Payne con seriedad.

¿De que rayos hablas? Los ninjas de Konoha no traerían semejante destrucción al mundo- dijo Ino molesta.

Es cierto, y no se puede culpar a Orochimaru si es que los reportes de que esta muerto son ciertos- dijo Tenten, pero Payne solo sonrío.

Je... es cierto, pero aun así... si hubo alguna oportunidad de que Konoha hiciera algo... se desvaneció hace poco- dijo Payne, Ash le miro.

¿De que estas hablando clon de Hellraizer?- preguntó Ash, Payne solo le miro.

Enviamos investigadores a buscar a un doctor que había trabajado para nosotros hace tiempo... el Doctor Sutterland... un loco que aclamaba haber venido de otra dimensión... lo tuvimos entre nosotros y comprobamos que era un genio... después de que escapo le seguimos el rastro a Suna... y es donde Konoha intervino- dijo Konan.

Verán, Konoha siempre ha tenido un gran poder militar y muchos aliados, según los distintos medios que tenemos para saber lo que pasa (no necesariamente ninjas o humanos), descubrimos lo que paso- dijo Payne con una sonrisa –Su Hokage murió al pelear contra las criaturas en el escape de Konoha, ese aliado de Orochimaru, Kabuto, se unió a los sobrevivientes liderados por Jiraiya y Shikamaru Nara... en Suna se organizaron para pelear... y funciono... por unas horas... Jiraiya murió a manos de Tsunade, y esta dirigió el grupo que ataco al equipo de Naruto Uzumaki- dijo Payne, pero Ino le interrumpió.

¡Atacaron al grupo de Naruto¿Lograron escapar?- preguntó Ino exaltada, Payne le miro.

Solo sabemos que Uzumaki Naruto y Hyuga Hinata escaparon... desconocemos si siguen vivos, los demás miembros de su grupo murieron a manos de las criaturas- dijo Payne, Ino solo se cubrió la boca con las manos.

Oh no... Sai... Sakura- murmuro mientras que caía al piso de rodillas y empezaba a llorar, Payne y Konan le miraron con calma, Tenten y Ash solo se acercaron a ella.

¿Y que hay de los demás¿Qué paso con los sobrevivientes?- preguntó Tenten.

Todos están muertos... y es culpa de Shikamaru Nara- dijo Payne con sobriedad.

¡QUÉ!- dijeron Tenten e Ino al unísono.

¿Y quien es ese guey?- preguntó Ash confundido.

Era compañero de Ino- dijo Tenten aun sorprendida mientras que Ino solo miraba el piso atónita.

¿Qué es lo que hizo ese baboso?- preguntó Ash.

El intencionalmente infecto a Sabaku no Temari y a Sabaku no Kankuro... después se infecto a si mismo... permitiendo que las criaturas destruyeran Sunagakure... fue una autentica masacre, los hombres mujeres y niños que murieron... ahora ellos nos están atacando, es por eso que tuvimos que escondernos en esta base provisional- dijo Payne.

No... no puedo creerlo... Shikamaru... por que- balbuceo Ino.

Pues no queda mas que aceptarlo nena, su amigo se deschabeto y por su causa ya se cargo el payaso a la mitad del planeta- dijo Ash mientras que miraba a Payne –Aunque no me tragó eso de que el Necronomicon no sea el culpable... y no estaré conforme hasta que ese trozo de papel de baño y yo tengamos un par de palabras- dijo Ash.

Eso no sé si será posible... el libró fue trasladado a una de nuestras tres bibliotecas y... perdimos al hombre que las cuidaba, por lo que habrá que buscarlo- dijo Konan.

Si desean buscarlo tienen mi permiso, aunque de antemano les digo que es una perdida de tiempo- dijo Payne.

Bien, lo haremos, aunque antes¿Qué fue de ese tal Dr. Sutterland?- preguntó Tenten.

Como les dije, estaba en Suna... y por lo último que supimos, murió en la refriega- dijo Payne mientras que se levantaba –Konan les acompañara a las bibliotecas, yo ire a supervisar la defensa junto con Kisame e Itachi.

Suerte- dijo Ash, aunque les miro con desconfianza, no desconfianza de que hicieran algo en su contra, desconfianza de que probablemente no podrían hacer nada.

El grupo iba a las bibliotecas cuando alguien empezó a gritar.

¡Han encontrado el lugar¡Todos a sus puestos de combate!- grito un ninja de la Niebla.

Era obvió lo que paso después, pánico, un pánico descontrolado, Ash miro con pena a las personas mientras que Ino y Tenten se miraban con temor.

¡Vamos a las entradas principales¡Vamos a demostrarles a esas cosas quienes son Akatsuki!- grito Deidara corriendo por una calle, Tobi iba junto con él.

¡Pero Senpai¡No sería mejor preparar la retirada!- dijo Tobi, Deidara negó con la cabeza.

¡No hay tiempo para eso¡Por ahora debemos pelear!- gritó Deidara.

El alboroto era tremendo, Ash solo miro a la muchedumbre asustada correr de un lado a otro, suspiro mientras que Konan solo miraba al grupo.

Vamos- dijo Konan.

En las afueras de la base.

¡Allí es¡Allí se sienten mas chakras!- grito Kiba apuntando a una enorme cueva.

¡Vamos pues que tengo hambre!- dijo Tsunade.

Je, quien pensaría que encontraríamos a Akatsuki para comer- dijo Jiraiya mientras que la baba negra caía de su boca -¡Pido comerme a las chicas jóvenes y bellas!

¡No seas payaso¡Trata de agarrar lo que puedas antes de que los demás te demos gane!- grito Gai mientras que Hanabi y Neji se le unían.

¿Crees que Tenten san este allí?- pregunto el sonriente zombi de Hanabi.

Quien sabe... aunque me encantara saber a que sabe su carne... considero que será deliciosa- dijo Neji.

¿Y supongo que me compartirás algo primito?- preguntó Hanabi mientras que mas y mas zombis empezaban a unirse.

¡Ya los huelo¡Apuren el paso antes de que escapen¡Debemos difundir el evangelio!- dijo Shikamaru mientras que los hermanos Sabaku no iban con él.

¿Crees que Naruto este con ellos?- preguntó Sakura, Sasuke solo miro la roca.

No lo sé, pero espero poder comerme a ese pedazo de zorro, je, que ironía, ahora soy yo quien le busca- dijo Sasuke mientras que algo de sangre seca se despegaba de su piel.

Y los zombis siguieron avanzando... y los defensores de la guarida, sabían que probablemente murieran ese día... se habían preparado para ello, es mas, es probable que pudiesen destruirlos, quien sabe... era Akatsuki... y era la organización criminal mas poderosa del mundo...

...pero el destino les guardaba otra cosa.

Continuara.

Disculpen la tardanza, pero es que anduve ocupado en otros quehaceres, aun así, aquí les traigo el penúltimo capitulo de este fic... pero no teman, aparte del capitulo final vendrá un epilogo largo (tal vez dividido en Epilogo 1 y 2) donde se entrelazaran Konoha Zombies y Ash vs Konoha Zombies, osease, la que paso al final con, Ino, Hinata, Karin y Ayane, las sobrevivientes de este mundo.

Próximo capitulo: Ash y las chicas encontraran un par de libros interesantes, en uno de ellos Ino descubrirá la verdad de Naruto, los zombis entraran a la base y empezará una matanza, la caída de Akatsuki, una de nuestras protagonistas morirá y Ash se vera forzado a usar el Necronomicon,

Todo esto y mas en el próximo capitulo titulado: "Konoha Zombies vs Army of Darkness"

DREIGNUS: Sip, ya estamos en el climax, espero no decepcionarte, Ash, Ino y Tenten han conocido a Payne, ahora empieza la matanza, como ya te imaginaras, Itachi sobrevivirá, pero por muy poco, je, lo que dices de Tobi es entretenido, pero no se si lo usare.

Clow Ryusaki: Si, me dolió matarla, pero sino no habría dramatismo, ahora Ash deberá de tratar de sobrevivir, pero no le será nada facil y¡Ya se vienen los Dead Days!.

Suerte


	6. Capitulo 5: Konoha Zombies vs Army of Da

**ASH VS KONOHA ZOMBIES.**

**NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**EVIL DEAD SAM REIMI**

**_"Todo empezó como un trueno en el cielo y una ola entre las nubes... conozcan a Ashley J. Williams... un cretino retrasado convertido en un aventurero del tiempo y espació y en un héroe... Ash se ha enfrentado numerosas veces en contra de la poderosa Armada de la Oscuridad, compuesta por criaturas llamadas Deadites, bajo el comando del Necronomicon, el libro de los muertos, pero lo último que Ash recuerda es una batalla en el cielo contra una horrible y zombificada criatura vestida de rojo... y siendo arrojados ambos a un nuevo mundo... un mundo donde Ash vio que los ninjas tenían el poder... y habilidades sobrehumanas, una bizarra versión del Japón conocida por él... pero el tipo de rojo apareció de nuevo, y a empezado a matar a ninjas fuertes, convirtiéndolos en zombis... ahora Ash ha tomado la decisión de salvar este mundo de esos horribles, apestosos y muy poderosos zombis con la ayuda de Ino Yamanaka y Tenten... aunque no sean deadites sino algo muy parecido... ahora Konoha ha caído, y Ash junto con las dos chicas buscan el Necronomicon antes de que el mundo caiga... han encontrado pistas en la guarida de Akatsuki... pero los zombis han comenzado su ataque... este no es el mundo de Naruto Shippuden... este es el mundo de..."_**

**_¡¡¡¡¡KONOHA ZOMBIES!!!!_**

**Capitulo**** 5: Konoha Zombies vs Army of Darkness.**

Los zombis arremetieron contra la enorme roca, en el interior, los ninjas y civiles se movilizaban, un grupo guiaba a los mas débiles a una red de túneles que conectaban con ríos subterráneos.

¡Allá¡Traigan rápido esas espadas¡Guarden los kunais para el Harakiri en caso de estar atrapados!- grito un ninja de la niebla.

¡Rápido con esos sellos explosivos¡Ya esta empezando a ceder la roca!- grito Kisame desde una roca.

Itachi solo miraba la organización, había cogido una espada larga y esperaba la batalla, abajo Deidara y Tobi organizaban a los encargados de explosivos.

¡Por allí¡Rápido que ya entran!- grito Deidara.

¡La discreción es parte del valor Sempai¡No deberíamos de estar buscando alguna ruta de escape!- dijo Tobi.

¡Cállate¡Y ustedes rápido¡Preparen todo!- exclamo molesto.

¡Se rompe la roca!- grito alguien, la roca empezó a cuartearse mientras que el silencio se dio entre los defensores.

Alguien trago saliva y muchos temblaban.

¡CRASH!

La roca cayo hecha pedazos... y los zombis irrumpieron.

¡COMIDA!- grito Chouji entrando.

¡A ELLOS!- Grito Tsunade.

¡Contraataque¡Rápido!- grito Deidara mientras que los defensores empuñaron espadas y lanzas.

...y comenzó la refriega.

En otro lugar.

¿Han encontrado algo interesante?- preguntó Ash.

Nada aquí- dijo Tenten lanzando un libro al suelo.

Menos aquí- dijo Ino suspirando.

Será mejor que vayamos a la siguiente biblioteca, no se cuanto podrán aguantar los demás- dijo Konan mientras que el grupo se dirigía a otra, de pronto, Ino vio un libro y lo recogió, en la portada decía "JINCHURUGI" al abrirlo descubrió una fotografía de Gaara y a su lado una descripción del Ichibi, Shukaku.

Será mejor que guarde esto, me podría servir- dijo Ino para si mientras que siguió al grupo.

En la zona de batalla.

¡AGHHHH!- grito un ninja de Oto cuando Chouji le arranco el brazo de un tiron.

¡No se rindan!- gritaba Deidara mientras que varios animales de arcilla se lanzaban contra los zombis estallando al contacto.

¡Eres mío!- grito un Anbu de Suna al ir sobre Kisame, pero este con un rápido movimiento de Samaehada los destripo en el aire.

Je, lo que me duran.

¡Cuidado!- grito alguien, los Akatsukis se percataron de unas sombras y rápido se movieron, por desgracia, muchos de los combatientes fueron capturados por el Kagemane no Jutsu de Shikamaru.

¡Comida!- gritaron los zombis al lanzarse sobre los capturados, empezando a desmembrarlos.

¡Diablos¡Son muy poderosos!- dijo Itachi destazando a un zombi.

¡Retirada!- grito Payne mientras que los zombis avanzaban.

¡No me lo dices dos veces!- exclamo Tobi mientras que junto con Itachi empezaban a huir.

Maldición- mascullo Deidara, pero en ese momento algo le sujeto el brazo y de un fuerte tirón lo derribo.

¡Je, comida!- dijo Tsunade mirándolo, Deidara solo abrió los ojos asombrado.

¡Espera, este nos servirá!- dijo Shikamaru, Deidara trato de levantarse, pero Temari y Kankuro se le fueron encima, Temari le pesco el brazo derecho y Kankuro de la parte de atrás del cuello, Shikamaru también le sujeto por el frente y mordió en su cuello.

En otra parte, explosiones se sucedían una tras otra, los sellos explosivos derruían la cueva, pero los zombis seguían avanzando, Itachi corría por un pasillo cuando dos zombis le salieron al paso, Itachi solo se puso en guardia.

Vaya, pero si es el gran Uchiha Itachi- dijo un anbu de konoha, el otro, un anbu de Suna también se acercaba con malignidad.

¡Magenkyo Sharingan¡TSUKUYOMI!- exclamo Itachi.

EL mundo fue de claro a oscuro, los dos zombis estaban en medió de estacas mientras que Itachi les veía.

¿Así que esto es el Magenkyo? No es la gran cosa- dijo un zombi.

Ahora sentirán el dolor de ser empalados por días enteros- dijo Itachi, pero los zombis se rieron.

¿Dolor? Je, te equivocas Uchiha... dolor... eso ya no lo sentimos... y lamento decirte, que este jutsu no nos afecta- dijo uno liberándose de la ilusión, Itachi abrió los ojos sorprendidos.

¡No... no puede ser!- dijo sorprendido.

¡A comer!- dijeron ambos lanzándose sobre Itachi, pero antes de llegar, una espada los destazo, y Kisame apareció frente a él.

Deberías de prestar mas atención Itachi... o para la próxima serás el menú de la ensalada de monstruos- dijo Kisame con sarcasmo, Itachi solo miro los restos de los zombis mientras que el sonido de la matanza se escuchaba a lo lejos.

Debemos largarnos de aquí- dijo Itachi, pero Kisame solo sonrío.

Tu vete, yo te cubriré el paso, hay algo importante que debo hacer- dijo Kisame sonriendo, Itachi le miro extrañado, pero no replico mientras que se iba.

EN eso, varios zombis liderados por Tsunade, Neji Hanabi entraron al pasillo.

Los estaba esperando- dijo Kisame, los zombis le miraron entonces.

Je, un valiente- dijo Neji.

Siempre quise saber a que sabía el tiburón en sushi- dijo Tsunade mientras que los zombis avanzaban, Kisame entones clavo a Samaehada en el piso.

Al contrarió, yo no deseo detenerlos... deseo ser uno de ustedes- dijo con seriedad, los zombis le miraron con cierta sorpresa.

¿Y por que habríamos de hacerlo? Ya tenemos a mas que suficientes aquí- dijo Tsunade con calma.

Je, soy un buen rastreador... además, siempre he querido saber que se siente estar del otro lado- dijo Kisame, Neji y Tsunade solo se miraron, pero Hanabi se le acerco.

Con gusto- dijo Hanabi lanzándose contra Kisame, este solo meneo su cabeza permitiendo que Hanabi le mordiera el cuello.

Ugh... se que duele, pero... me excita esto- dijo Kisame burlón mientras que seguía con Hanabi mordiéndole el cuello.

Bah, que hagan lo que quieran, aun tenemos a muchos que comer- dijo Tsunade mientras que los zombis avanzaban por los pasillos dejando a Hanabi terminando de convertir a Kisame.

Con Ash y compañía.

¿Es la última?- dijo Ash cansado, Konan asintió, pero de pronto.

¡Payne!- exclamo Konan mientras que Payne se les acercaba.

¿Qué paso guey? Pareces salido de una guerra- dijo Ash, al lado de Payne aparecio Tobi, Itachi llego después.

Fue una masacre... perdimos la batalla... y vienen hacía acá- dijo Payne, el grupo le miro sorprendido.

Entonces- dijo Ino asustada.

Debemos de huir, pronto llegaran aquí- dijo Payne.

¡Pero aun no encontramos el Necronomicon!- dijo Tenten.

¡Es cierto¡Estoy seguro que aun podemos partirles la cara a esos podridos! –dijo Ash, Payne iba a hablar cuando una explosión les alerto.

¡Oh por Dios!- gritó Tenten al ver a los zombis.

¡Al fin te encuentro!- grito Neji desde el agujero, detrás de el estaban, Deidara, Kisame, Hanabi, Tsunade, Shino, Kiba, Jiraiya, Shikamaru, Konohamaru, Temari, Kankuro, Tenten y otros mas.

¡Mierda!- grito Ash sacando su escopeta.

¡Corran!- grito Itachi, pero ya era tarde.

Neji alcanzo a sujetar a Tenten al lanzarse a toda velocidad.

¡AGHHHHHH!- GRITO Tenten cuando este le mordió el cuello.

¡TENTEN!- grito Ino aterrorizada.

¡Suéltame Kisame!- gritó Payne mientras que Kisame y Deidara ser le iban encima.

¡Cálmese líder¡Ya vera que esto es muy entretenido!- dijo Kisame mientras que el y Deidara le mordían los brazos

¡Diablos!- dijo Ash mientras que de un escopetazo decapitaba a un zombi, Tobi estaba peleando contra Tsunade, Itachi y Konan empezaron a huir.

¡Déjenla!- grito Ino tratando de ira donde Tenten, pero en ese momento, vio como Hanabi y Shikamaru se unían a Neji y empezaban a destrozar a Tenten

¡No te quedes hay nena¡A la biblioteca rápido!- grito Ash mientras que disparaba a diestra y siniestra, Ino le miro y en eso.

¡Hola cerdita!- dijo Sakura apareciendo frente a Ino, esta le miro aterrorizada.

Vaya, no pensé decir jamás esto pero, que apetitosa te has puesto Ino- dijo Sasuke sujetándola.

Serás una gran comida- dijo Sakura.

Ino estaba mirándoles aterrada.

No... no... ¡No¡Por favor No!- grito aterrada, Ash trataba de acercarse pero.

¡Déjenla en paz!- grito una zombificada voz.

Sakura y Sasuke salieron volando, e Ino solo miro asustada a su salvador.

Un derruido traje negro, los claros rastros de ser un zombi en su rostro, y un protector de Konoha en la frente... Ino solo trago saliva mientras que de sus ojos salían unas lagrimas.

Sai... –dijo Ino, el zombi de Sai le miro fijamente, pero Ino no vio la sed de carne que tenían los demás.

Hola... preciosa... –dijo con dificultad, Ash se acerco a Ino mientras que no dejaba de apuntar con la escopeta.

¡Tu otra vez¡No es la primera vez que nos traicionas!- grito Tsunade, Payne se le escapo a Kisame y Deidara, saliendo por otro rumbo.

¡Les decía que debíamos de destazarlo cuando impidió que nos comiéramos a Naruto y a Hinata!- dijo Sakura.

¿Naruto y Hinata aun viven?- preguntó Ino, Ash solo le miro.

No se quien chingados sean ellos, pero aprovechemos para largarnos- dijo Ash.

El... tiene razón... yo los detendré... de nuevo... no dejen... que los ... agarren- dijo Sai.

Pero¡Sai!- dijo Ino cuando Ash le sujeto y ambos entraron a la biblioteca..

Al cerrarse la puerta, Sai se fue sobre los demás zombis... y estos rápidamente empezaron a vapulearlo mientras que lo destrozaban para evitar que volviese a traicionarlos.

En la biblioteca.

¿Qué es ese ruido?- se escucho, Ash e Ino se acercaron y vieron al Necronomicon sobre un taburete.

Válgame... de haber sabido- dijo Ash mientras que se acercaba al Necronomicon.

¡El Elegido!- dijo el libr omientras que Ino le miraba pasmada.

¿Habla?- preguntó sorprendida.

Así es... hola necri, ya tiempo hace sin vernos- dijo Ash mientras que se acercaba.

¿Qué quieres infeliz?- pregunto el Necronomicon.

Directo al grano... quiero que detengas esto- dijo Ash con seriedad.

¡Ja¡Como si pudiera, yo no cause esto para nada!- dijo el libro, Ash lo sujeto con firmeza,

¡De que hablas¡Que hay con lo de "Este mundo morirá y la armada de las sombras renacerá"!- dijo Ash molesto zangoloteándolo.

Je, eso era puro choro, la verdad es que nadie en este mundo puede invocar mis poderes- dijo el Necronomicon riendo mientras que Ash palidecía, un golpe se escucho la puerta.

Están aquí- dijo Ino asustada.

¡Ja¡Hasta que al fin te voy a ver sufrir infeliz¡Jamás pensé que este día sería tan deliciosos!- dijo el libro riendo, Ash le miro con furia y apunto su escopeta contra él... pero de pronto sonrío.

Bah, al menos sé, que tu me harás compañía- dijo Ash ante las miradas extrañadas de Ino y el libro.

¿De que hablas bastardo?- preguntó el Necronomicon.

Simple... tu estas hecho con piel humana, así que estas cosas... te devoraran junto con nosotros- dijo Ash sonriendo, el Necronomicon le miro con nervios mientras que la puerta empezaba a crujir.

¡Estas loco¡Soy un libro!- exclamo el libro.

Si... pero todo en ti fue hecho de humanos... así que ya sabes... o nos ayudas, o nosotros nos escaparemos y te dejaremos para que esas cosas te devoren- dijo Ash con superioridad.

¡Están por romper la puerta!- dijo Ino exaltada... Ash solo miro al Necronomicon mientras qué evaluaba por donde huir.

Bien... te ayudare... ¡Pero tienes que llevarme contigo!- dijo el libro, Ash sonrío triunfante.

Palabra de Boy Scout- dijo Ash sonriendo.

Un instante después... una luz azulina se paseó por la cueva, los zombis se detuvieron extrañados... la luz se esparció por el lugar y llego a las ciudades y campos arrasados por las criaturas... donde cientos de cadáveres destazados estaban en el piso... de pronto sus ojos enrojecieron... y los restos de hombre mujeres y niños se unieron y se levantaron... y rápidamente empezaron a marchar a la cueva... en auxilio de su líder... en auxilio del Necronomicon... los cadáveres andantes rápidamente entraron en contacto con los zombis... y empezó la batalla... cumpliendo la profecía del primer Deadite... "Este mundo perecerá... y la Armada de la oscuridad renacerá"

¡Que rayos!- dijo un zombi anbu cuando los descuartizados deadites le atacaron, los deadites tal ves no eran tan fuertes, pero eran numerosos... y pronto los zombis tuvieron que dejar escapar a presas aun vivas para combatir contra su nuevo rival.

¡Denles con todo!- dijo Tsunade mientras que usando su fuerza, lanzaba a un deadite por los aires.

¡Suéltenme desgraciados!- dijo Kiba mientras que lograba quitarse a otro, pero uno mas lograba arrancarle un trozo de pierna.

Konohamaru fue apresado por varios deadites y silenciosamente fue destazado, aun así, los ninjas eran poderosos... y empezaron a ganar terreno contra los deadites... pero los deadites cumplieron su propósito... ganar tiempo... incluso uno de ellos portando una pala, alcanzo a golpear a Tsunade con tanta fuerza que le arranco parte de su cabeza, dejando su cerebro al descubierto.

¡Maldito!- grito Tsunade mientras que sujeto al deadite y le arranco la cabeza.

¡Diablos¡Se escapa la comida!- grito Shikamaru al ver a humanos corriendo del lugar.

¡Déjalos para después¡Ahora acabemos con estos!- dijo Sasuke quien junto con Sakura se enfrentaban a una enorme armada de Deadites.

Juugo apareció por ahí, pero un deadite le atravesó con una lanza, otro también lo ensarto, y un tercero le arranco la cabeza con una hoz... Neji y Hanabi luchaban contra lo que quedaba de quien una vez fuera Tenten... ahora transformada en un deadite... y con sus habilidades ninja... era la deadite mas fuerte del lugar.

Ash e Ino, con el necronomicon en brazos, corrían por un pasillo buscando escapar.

En un lugar donde varios hombres, mujeres y niños estaban refugiados, de pronto una figura se paro frente a ellos.

Vamos... casi se acaba... el tiempo... aun hay una salida- dijo la figura mientras que salía por otra cueva.

Continuara...

Bien, aquí esta el capitulo 5, je, Tenten murió, pero no quería volverla zombi, por lo que decidí que se volviera un deadite, en este fic, los deadites si pudieron luchar en mayor igualdad de condiciones con los zombis que en el de Marvel Zombies, bueno, recuerden que los ninjas no son tan superpoderosos como los marvel héroes, por lo que era posible luchar. Este fic ya se acaba en el próximo capitulo, pero habrá un par de epílogos para que se entretengan.

Por cierto, para quienes no sepan quien es Konan, es la mujer que esta con Payne, su nombre es revelado en el episodio 368.

En el próximo capitulo: Se vera el final de Tobi y Konan, Itachi escapara, Ash e Ino empezaran su huida y gracias a Payne lograran escapar de este mundo junto con el necronomicon pero... ¿Llegaran a un lugar mejor?

Próximo capitulo de Ash vs Konoha Zombies: The Last Day of the Hero.

Clow Ryusaki: Pues si, a Shikamaru se le voto la canica por completo, pero eso se vera en Dead Days. Con Tenten, pensé en lo de volverla Deadite, para que al menos hubiera un ser que les pudiera dar batalla, el Necronomicon será importante para la supervivencia de Ino, pero bueno, espero que no te decepcione el fic.

Suerte.


	7. Capitulo 6: The Last Day of the Hero

**ASH VS KONOHA ZOMBIES.**

**NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**EVIL DEAD SAM REIMI**

**_"Todo empezó como un trueno en el cielo y una ola entre las nubes... conozcan a Ashley J. Williams... un cretino retrasado convertido en un aventurero del tiempo y espació y en un héroe... Ash se ha enfrentado numerosas veces en contra de la poderosa Armada de la Oscuridad, compuesta por criaturas llamadas Deadites, bajo el comando del Necronomicon, el libro de los muertos, pero lo último que Ash recuerda es una batalla en el cielo contra una horrible y zombificada criatura vestida de rojo... y siendo arrojados ambos a un nuevo mundo... un mundo donde Ash vio que los ninjas tenían el poder... y habilidades sobrehumanas, una bizarra versión del Japón conocida por él... pero el tipo de rojo apareció de nuevo, y a empezado a matar a ninjas fuertes, convirtiéndolos en zombis... ahora Ash ha tomado la decisión de salvar este mundo de esos horribles, apestosos y muy poderosos zombis con la ayuda de Ino Yamanaka y Tenten... han encontrado el Necronomicon, pero este no era el causante, ahora Tenten ha muerto, pero Ash libero el poder de las sombras y los deadites han despertado para enfrentar a los zombis... pero estos no parecen ser rivales contra ellos... este no es el mundo de Naruto Shippuden... este es el mundo de..."_**

**_¡¡¡¡¡KONOHA ZOMBIES!!!!_**

**Capitulo**** 6: The Last Day of the Hero.**

Los zombis seguían luchando fieramente contra los Deadites, que empezaban a caer derrotados, Tenten ahora mantenía a ralla a Neji y a Hanabi, aunque le faltase un brazo y la mayor parte del estomago.

Diablos... no sé que hicieron, pero es casi tan hábil como nosotros- dijo Neji mientras que esquivaba un sablazo de Tenten.

"¡Maldito¡Pagaras por destrozarme!"- gritó la Deadite Tenten, Hanabi solo bufo.

Y sigue siendo igual de gritona, no sé que le veías cuando estaba viva- dijo Hanabi mientras que mas zombis se acercaban para luchar contra Tenten..

¡ARRGGGGRGGGGG!- grito Tenten mientras que su cuerpo se deformaba y empezaba a transformarse en algo mas grande.

Upss, creo que tendremos más trabajo- dijo Jiraiya luego de que un ataque de Tenten le arrancaba el brazo.

Con Ash e Ino.

¿Y ahora por donde?- dijo Ino asustada.

¡Yo que sé¡Oye, por que chingados trajiste a los deadites!- exclamo Ash molesto.

Considere que podrían detenerlos- dijo el Necronomicon.

¡Y por que jodidos no nos teletransportaste!- exclamo molesto.

No me lo preguntaste- fue la respuesta.

¿Puedes hacer eso ahora?- preguntó Ino esperanzada.

No... he perdido mucho poder al traer a los deadites, necesito unas horas para recuperarme- dijo el libro.

Grandioso, estamos peor que antes... bueno, debemos escapar así que... ¡Yo voto por las montañas!- dijo Ash.

Si, al menos podremos ocultarnos... aunque no me da buena espina- dijo Ino al ver a Ash y recordar sus "manos calientes" en el bote.

¡Un momento¡Mira!- dijo Ash mientras que señalo a un grupo de gente que se dirigían a una luz.

¿Pero que?- se preguntó Ino mientras que ambos se dirigían.

Con Tobi, Konan e Itachi.

¡Por aquí!- gritó Itachi mientras que corrían por unos túneles, aunque los deadites aun estaban luchando, varios zombis les perseguían de cerca... y uno le había lanzado un kunai a Tobi que ahora cojeaba apoyado en Konan.

¡Diablos¡Déjenme aquí¡Ya no puedo mas!- dijo Tobi mientras que se dejaba caer pesadamente, el kunai le había abierto una arteria, así que se desangraba con rapidez, tanto Konan como Itachi le miraron.

¿Seguro?- dijo Itachi, Tobi solo asintió con la cabeza.

Tu vete, yo me quedare con él- dijo Konan ante la mirada de sorpresa de ambos.

¿Estas loca? Esas cosas te destazaran- dijo Itachi.

Lo sé... pero ya no puedo seguir... sin Payne no soy de utilidad- dijo Konan, Itachi miro a Tobi y este negó con la cabeza.

Si te encuentras con ese sujeto... el que acompañaba a la rubia y a la chica de los moñitos... dile que tenía razón- dijo Tobi, Itachi asintió mientras que se daba la vuelta y se iba.

¿Y ahora que?- preguntó Konan, Tobi miro al otro lado de la cueva y vieron como varios zombis aparecían.

Hay que darle tiempo a Itachi- dijo sacando un sello explosivo... y Konan recordó que ellos habían plantado muchos en esa cueva... morirían al hacerlos estallar, pero al menos se llevarían a algunos con ellos.

Hazlo- dijo mientras que los zombis se les iban encima..

Una explosión cimbro el lugar, algunos rocas cayeron y aplastaron a zombis y deadites por igual... y una enorme cantidad sepulto a Tenten, lo que alegro a los zombis. Ya que ella se había cargado a muchos de ellos en su forma Deadite.

¡Ahora es nuestra oportunidad¡A comer!- grito Shikamaru mientras que los zombis se iban a buscar a los sobrevivientes.

Ino y Ash llegaron a una parte inferior de la cueva... y se impresionaron por lo que vieron...

...y es que en el centro, había un gran circulo en el piso... y varias maquinas que generaban una potente luz, las personas se adentraban a la luz y desaparecían, Payne se encontraba en una de las esquinas manejando la maquina.

¡Hey Hellraizer!- grito Ash, Payne les miro y ambos se quedaron paralizados, aunque aun se le notaban los rasgos de ser vivo, su piel estaba palideciendo, además de que las heridas estaban dejando de sangrar.

Así que sobrevivieron... bueno... creo que debo agradecerles...- dijo Payne entrecortado.

Hey vato... te dieron duro- dijo Ash mientras que le miraba.

¿Qué es esa cosa?- preguntó Ino, Peyne solo miro a la maquina.

Es uno de los inventos del doctor Sutherland, un teleportador... capaza de enviar a personas de un mundo a otro... pero se requería de mucho para mantenerla... y después de que escapo... la habíamos preparado para...huir si los... zombis llegaban... pero- dijo entrecortado.

La usas para ayudar a escapar a los demás- dijo Ash con calma.

Y eso que eres un criminal de clase S ¿Por qué lo haces?- preguntó Ino.

No... sirve de nada... dominar el mundo... sino hay que dominar... entren al portal... se resetea cada 10 segundos... por lo que no podrán seguirlos... podrán ver varios mundos, pero tengan cuidado- dijo Payne.

¿Y que harás tu valedor?- preguntó Ash, Payne miro al ya reducido grupo de personas.

E cuanto todos... entren... volare este... lugar... hay suficientes sellos explosivos para... hacerle un... hoyo al mundo- dijo Payne mientras que miraba al fondo –Ya vienen.

Bien, vamonos princesita- dijo Ash sujetando a Ino de la mano, pero al acercarse al portal se detuvo y miro el necronomicon.

¡A que esperas¡Vamonos!- grito el libro, Ash solo le miro y lo levanto con la intención de arrojarlo, pero antes de hacer nada.

Espera... lo podemos necesitar- dijo Ino.

¿Qué dices? Causa mas problemas que ayuda- dijo Ash.

¡Tu hazle caso a la rubia despampanante y larguémonos- dijo el libro.

Esta bien- dijo Ash finalmente.

A la próxima vez que me llames así, juró que te pongo como papel higiénico- dijo Ino molesta.

Justo cuando ambos entraron al portal, Payne activo los dispositivos y una serie de explosiones empezaron a cimbrar toda la cueva.

Payne miro las rocas y sonrío... justo cuando estas lo aplastaron.

Con los zombis.

¡Mierda¡Retirada!- grito Tsunade mientras que los zombis retrocedían, los deadites se quedaron siendo aplastados por las rocas.

¡Maldición¡Pero no importa¡Con lo que obtuve de Sutherland podré alimentarme!- dijo Shikamaru mientras que huía del lugar.

Con Ash.

La luz era brillante, Ash había sujetado a Ino de la mano con fuerza... y llegaron al primer destino.

Vaya lugar- dijo Ino sacando la cabeza desde la luz.

Muy prehistórico- dijo Ash al ver a un T-Rex caminando a lo lejos, por lo que ambos entraron de nuevo.

Otro sitió.

¿Qué tal este?- dijo Ino.

Muy extraterrestre- dijo Ash mientras que veían un ovni paseándose por el lugar.

Otro mundo.

¿Y este?- preguntó Ino molesta.

Demasiado rosa- dijo Ash mientras que miraba un lugar repleto de personas... bast6ante raritas.

Uno mas.

Que lugar tan raro- dijo Ino al ver unos edificios.

Vaya... quien lo diría... he vuelto a casa- dijo Ash saliendo de la luz, Ino le siguió.

¿Este sitió tan apestoso es tu hogar?- preguntó Ino.

Bueno, es probable que estemos en uno de los barrios de Nueva York... pero al menos es un lugar conocido- dijo Ash, en eso la luz desapareció.

Oh, creo que nos vamos a quedar aquí un rato- dijo el Necronomicon..

Ya lo sé... pero tu no te atrevas a hacer algo- dijo Ash.

Aun no he recuperado todo mi poder- dijo el libro.

Bueno, peor es nada... aunque extrañare mi hogar- dijo Ino con melancolía... y sin que nadie lo notara, había algunas sombras que parecían seguirlos

Hey, tranquila nena, ya veras que la pasaremos... bien- dijo Ash deteniéndose mientras que miraba con sorpresa la enorme calle, Ino solo abrió los ojos asombrada... y es que en mitad de la calle, habían patrullas, camiones de la policía y toda clase de autos... estrellados yo bañados en sangre, habían varios cuerpos en el piso y en algunos vehículos se podía leer claramente "RPD"

¿Decías?- dijo el Necronomicon riendo, en eso escucharon unos gemidos... Ash e Ino voltearon y vieron como de entre los callejones y casa, cientos de zombis salían del lugar, aunque también habían perros, Ash solo miro con sorpresa a los zombis mientras que un periódico volaba por el aire... el Raccon City Press, que en su pagina principal solo se leía "Los muertos caminan"

Que puta suerte, salimos de Guatemala para entrar a guatepeor-d ijo Ash mientras que sacaba la escopeta y los zombis.

Oh Dios- dijo Ino asustada.

¿Ya tienes energía?- preguntó Ash al libro.

Algo, al menos la suficiente para enviar a uno de ustedes a otra dimensión- dijo el libro.

¡Pues hazlos ahora!- gritó Ash, Ino le miro con sorpresa, en eso un tubo de luz apareció y Ash sujeto a Ino del hombro.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Ino con sorpresa.

Güerita... disculpa que no pueda quedarse este pedazo de macho contigo pero... es mejor así- dijo Ash, Ino le miro con sorpresa.

¿De que hablas?- pregunto, pero Ash la arrojo al tubo -¡ASH!

El tubo de luz desapareció mientras que Ash veía a los zombis acercarse.

¿Y ahora que tipo listo?- pregunto el libro, Ash solo recargo la escopeta y suspiro.

Ahora... ¡Ah correr!- grito Ash dejando caer al Necronomicon y escapando de los zombis que le empezaban a perseguir.

¡Hey no me dejes desgraciado!- grito el libro... antes de que los perros lo olisquearan y... lo orinaran encima -¡Te maldigo Ashley J. Williams!

La luz del tubo la mareaba, Ino giraba de un lado a oto, de pronto vio un resplandor extraño... una sensación de vértigo... y cayo al piso con fuerza, solo vio de reojo a un sujeto vestido de azul... y a alguien parecido a Sai... Ino sonrío entre su inconsciencia y se desmayo.

¿Fin?

Yep, he aquí el final, algo corto pero bueno... no se puede esperar mucho después de que un virus borro un 50 de mis archivos, en fin, je, a diferencia de Marvel zombies vs Army of Darknes, decidí no crear a unos Konoha Werewolves, y mejor envié a Ash al mundo de Resident Evil, je, hey hay zombis y emoción, además de chicas guapas para que se divierta, en fin, esa idea me vino por un fic que tenía pensado hacer antes de este.

Puesto que ya acabe con este fic, aun quedan los epílogos, con los que se unirán Konoha Zombies y Ash vs Konoha Zombies, así que ya sabrán que pasa con Ino, y con las demás sobrevivientes, además, en cuanto estén listos... llega lo mas esperado... ¡Konoha Zombies: Dead Days!

Espero les guste.

Zidanezaith: Espero no haberte decepcionado, y Tenten como Deadite si que se desquito, je, ya solo faltan los epílogos.

DREIGNUS: Espero no decepcionarte, je, he estado dándole duro al fic para que quede aceptable, pero al menos creo que lo logre, gracias por el apoyo.

Clow Riusaky: Pues llego el final, los deadites lucharon con fuerza, pero cayeron, aun así, Ash e Ino escaparon y pues, ya vez, en los epílogos narrare lo que falte.

Suerte a todos.


	8. Epilogo 1

**ASH VS KONOHA ZOMBIES.**

**NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**EVIL DEAD SAM REIMI**

**_"Todo empezó como un trueno en el cielo y una ola entre las nubes... conozcan a Ashley J. Williams... un cretino retrasado convertido en un aventurero del tiempo y espació y en un héroe... Ash se ha enfrentado numerosas veces en contra de la poderosa Armada de la Oscuridad, compuesta por criaturas llamadas Deadites, bajo el comando del Necronomicon, el libro de los muertos, pero lo último que Ash recuerda es una batalla en el cielo contra una horrible y zombificada criatura vestida de rojo... y siendo arrojados ambos a un nuevo mundo... un mundo donde Ash vio que los ninjas tenían el poder... y habilidades sobrehumanas, una bizarra versión del Japón conocida por él... pero el tipo de rojo apareció de nuevo, y a empezado a matar a ninjas fuertes, convirtiéndolos en zombis... ahora Ash ha tomado la decisión de salvar este mundo de esos horribles, apestosos y muy poderosos zombis con la ayuda de Ino Yamanaka y Tenten... han encontrado el Necronomicon, pero este no era el causante, ahora Tenten ha muerto, pero Ash libero el poder de las sombras y los deadites han despertado para enfrentar a los zombis... pero estos no fueron rivales contra ellos... este no es el mundo de Naruto Shippuden... este es el mundo de..."_**

**_¡¡¡¡¡KONOHA ZOMBIES!!!!_**

**Epilogo.**

(Aquí se conecta este fic con el de Konoha Zombies)

Ino abrió los ojos... estaba en una cama... y era lo mas cómodo que había sentido en días, el techo era blanco, viro su cabeza al costado y sonrío al ver algunas aves trinar en la ventana, en una cómoda se encontraban colocadas unas flores, Violetas mas específicamente... entonces se incorporo de golpe... ese no era su cuarto... y llevaba una bata de hospital...

Entonces... no fue un sueño- dijo mientras que se abrazaba, al estar semiincorporada, podía ver por la ventana el jardín del Hospital central de Konoha, había algunos niños jugando con un hombre en un disfraz raro... parecía rojo con azul... en eso la puerta se abrió y...

...Sakura y Tsunade tuvieron que salir de la habitación cuando empezó a gritar horrorizada, ambas estaban sumamente sorprendidas, Susan Storm (Invisible Woman) les miro y suspiro.

Déjenme calmarla... parece ser nadie de los que ella conozca podrá acercársele en un tiempo- dijo Susan con calma –Recuerden que parece ser que ustedes tenían alguna versión zombi en su mundo.

Pero... yo...- dijo Sakura pero la mano de Tsunade en su hombro la detuvo.

Ella tiene razón, no sabemos cuanto debió de haber sufrido ella... te la encargamos- dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa, Susan asintió mientras que entraba.

En el cuarto, Ino se había caído de la cama y estaba en una esquina temblando... aun recordaba claramente que Sakura y Sasuke habían tratado de devorarla... y se había salvado solo gracias al sacrificio de Sai.

Susan entro a la habitación, e Ino se acurruco mas en la esquina... aunque se calmo al ver que la desconocida rubia se veía bastante viva... y además le estaba sonriendo.

Tranquila... no debes temer, estas con amigos ahora- dijo Susan acercándose con lentitud, Ino le miro con temor, pero algo en ella le dio confianza... por lo que cuando Susan le tendió la mano, Ino la sujeto y se levanto.

Ambas caminaron a la cama, y Susan logro que Ino se acostara de nueva cuenta.

Sé que debes estar confundida... así que si tienes alguna pregunta con gusto te la contestare- dijo Susan.

¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó Ino

Estas en el hospital central de Konoha- dijo Susan.

¿Quién es usted? No recuerdo conocerla- dijo Ino, Susan sonrió.

Susan Storm... y la verdad es que yo no pertenezco a este mundo, soy una viajera dimensional... como tú- dijo Susan, Ino le miro con sorpresa, pero Susan le sonrío- No temas... será mejor que me cuentes tu historia.

Afuera.

¿Qué opinas?- preguntó Tsunade.

Debe de estar terriblemente asustada... si cuando yo vi a esos... zombis me aterre... mas al verme a mi misma como ellos... y a Sasuke kun, Shikamaru y Temari san... para ella debe de haber sido horrible- dijo Sakura, en eso se les acercaron Reed y Sai, junto con Ino (la de este mundo).

¿Ya despertó?- preguntó Reed, Sakura asintió.

En este momento su esposa esta con ella- dijo Tsunade.

Vaya... es increíble, no todos los días se entera uno de que hay una persona idéntica a ti en el mismo lugar- dijo Ino sonriendo.

Técnicamente... ella eres "tú", simplemente que es mayor de edad- dijo Sakura, Sai solo se sujeto el mentón.

Mi duda es... ¿Cómo escapo de ese mundo? Según supe por Naruto kun, Shikamaru creo una maquina extraña para viajar entre mundos pero... el jamás vio a Ino entre los zombis- dijo Sai.

Lo sabremos en cuanto Susan nos cuente lo que paso... ¿Y como siguen las demás chicas?- preguntó Reed.

Karin esta descansando en un hotel junto con Ayane, Hinata esta en revisión y Hinata la esta cuidando... ha que lió con eso de que ahora hay dos Hinatas... y pensar que una esta embarazada de un Naruto... dios... esto es confuso- dijo Tsunade sujetándose la cabeza, mientras que Sakura solo sonreía... la verdad es que era muy confuso eso de tener a dos Hinatas en el lugar, así como dos Ayanes... el dueño del Ichiraku se sorprendería... ya habían localizado a la Karin de este mundo y gracias a Sasuke, habían logrado convencerla de rendirse... aunque no le gusto lo coqueta que era con él...

Sakura suspiro, sus otras versiones eran claramente diferentes, por lo que Hinata (la de la dimensión zombi) le había contado (Por cierto, para no hacerme bolas, a las de la dimensión zombi, les agregare la letra Z), ella era una de las kunoichis mas poderosas en el campo medico... a Karin no la conocía del todo bien... pero aparentemente... tenía una relación de amor-odio con un tal Suigetsu... Ayane no variaba mas que en la edad.

Son muy distintas verdad...- dijo Tsunade, Sakura asintió mientras que Ino se sentó a su lado.

¿Y como es mi otra yo?- preguntó sonriendo.

Idéntica a ti... solo que de mas edad- dijo Sakura suspirando, Sai solo volvió a sujetarse el mentón pensativo.

Vaya... entonces, si así es como te veras en unos años... veo que te volverás aun mas bella entonces- dijo Sai sonriendo. Ino solo se sonrojo, en eso Susan salió de la habitación con una expresión de sorpresa, Reed y Sai se acercaron a ella.

¿Qué paso?- pregunto Reed.

Tu hipótesis es correcta... ella es del mismo mundo en el que estuvieron Naruto y Víctor- dijo Susan mientras que el resto del grupo le miro.

¿Y como escapo?- preguntó Sakura extrañada.

Susan les miro y procedió a contarles la historia de Ino Z, el grupo la escucho con sorpresa (Excepto Reed, que solo analizaba lo que escuchaba), con cada palabra de Susan, solo se sorprendían mas, y Sakura no pudo evitar llorar al igual que Ino al entender que Ino Z, había sufrido por la perdida de todos sus conocidos y familiares en carne propia.

...Y eso es todo lo que me dijo- dijo Susan.

Vaya... así que mi otra yo y el otro Sasuke trataron de comérsela... con razón se exalto tanto cuando me vio- dijo Sakura comprensiva.

Si... lo que me intriga es ese hombre que la ayudo... Ash... ¿quién habrá sido?- se preguntó Reed.

Un viajero dimensional me imagino- dijo Susan.

¿Habrá pasado algo en su mundo?- se preguntó Sai –Ya que por lo que dices que te contó Ino, el lugar donde se quedo ese tal Ash es idéntico a donde nos contó Spiderman que ustedes venían.

Lo pensé un momento... pero esto venía enganchado en la ropa de ella- dijo Susan mientras que les entregaba un periódico.

Reed lo tomo y vio con sorpresa el diario.

"Raccon City Press. 26 de Septiembre de 1998.

**LOS MUERTOS CAMINAN**"

Reed leyó en voz alta el trozo mientras que el resto escuchaba con cierta sorpresa.

Así que... hay otro mundo infectado- dijo Tsunade, Reed solo suspiro.

Así es, pero esos son distintos, por la descripción que tiene este periódico, esos zombis son lentos y torpes, no como los que capturamos, que mantienen su inteligencia y habilidades- dijo Reed.

Hablando de ellos¿Qué es lo que harán? Son demasiado peligrosos para tenerlos confinados- dijo Sai con seriedad.

Los estamos estudiando... no sabemos si ese sujeto de rojo aparecerá de nuevo, por lo que debemos de crear alguna especie de suero que impida la transformación- dijo Reed.

¿Y que haremos con ella?- preguntó Sakura preocupada mientras que miraba a la puerta del cuarto de Ino Z.

Tal ves yo puede hablar con ella y ayudarla a adaptarse- dijo Sai de pronto –A fin de cuentas, mi otro yo le salvo la vida... y creo que confiara en mi.

SI, creo que tienes razón- dijo Tsunade –Ino... creo que a ti también te interesara hablar con ella... después de todo, sería imposible que se asustara de si misma- dijo, Ino asintió mientras qué ambos se dirigían a la habitación.

Tsunade sama... ¿Cree que sea prudente que la población de Konoha sepa de la existencia de ese mundo?- preguntó Sakura.

No lo sé, por mi parte dejaría eso en el olvido pero... –dijo Tsunade cuando Reed le interrumpió.

No sería conveniente... la ignorancia podría hacer victimas a las personas en caso de que esa infección apareciera aquí... además... será mejor mantener un control de la situación... algo así como una misión diplomática entre ambos mundos en caso de que algo suceda- dijo Reed.

Si... es cierto, además, eso podría ser muy beneficioso- dijo Tsunade sonriendo –Por cierto¿Por qué no me cuentas mas de ese lugar de apuestas¿Dijiste que se llamaba las Vegas?- dijo con una sonrisa, Sakura solo suspiro sonriendo mientras qué miraba al cuarto de Ino.

Esta vez... creo que me tocara a mi cuidar de ti- dijo con solemnidad mientras que se iba a buscar a Naruto.

FIN EPILOGO 1

Tal y como lo había prometido, habrán dos epílogos, y en una semana, empezare la cuarta parte de toda esta saga iniciada en "Encuentro de dos Héroes", los "Dead Days" espero les guste.

Como adelanto... el titulo del segundo y último epilogo será... "Un tiempo después"

Zidanesaith: Gracias por el review... y originalmente tenía preparado un crossover de Army of Darkness y Resident Evil, pero no se concreto... por lo que al hacer este, se me ocurrió ese cameo... pero quien sabe, tal vez lo haga algún día, pero sería independiente a este fic... ¿O no?

Clow Ryusaki: Gracias por seguir el fic tan fielmente, es gracias a ti por lo que escribiré el "Dead Days" espero te guste.

DREIGNUS: Gracias por tu apoyo constante, espero te guste este epilogo, pero aun falta el otro, así que aun queda fic para rato, mas con el siguiente en proceso.

Suerte a todos.


	9. Epilogo 2

**ASH VS KONOHA ZOMBIES.**

**NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**EVIL DEAD SAM REIMI**

**_"Todo empezó como un trueno en el cielo y una ola entre las nubes... conozcan a Ashley J. Williams... un cretino retrasado convertido en un aventurero del tiempo y espació y en un héroe... Ash se ha enfrentado numerosas veces en contra de la poderosa Armada de la Oscuridad, compuesta por criaturas llamadas Deadites, bajo el comando del Necronomicon, el libro de los muertos, pero lo último que Ash recuerda es una batalla en el cielo contra una horrible y zombificada criatura vestida de rojo... y siendo arrojados ambos a un nuevo mundo... un mundo donde Ash vio que los ninjas tenían el poder... y habilidades sobrehumanas, una bizarra versión del Japón conocida por él... pero el tipo de rojo apareció de nuevo, y a empezado a matar a ninjas fuertes, convirtiéndolos en zombis... ahora Ash ha tomado la decisión de salvar este mundo de esos horribles, apestosos y muy poderosos zombis con la ayuda de Ino Yamanaka y Tenten... han encontrado el Necronomicon, pero este no era el causante, ahora Tenten ha muerto, pero Ash libero el poder de las sombras y los deadites han despertado para enfrentar a los zombis... pero estos no fueron rivales contra ellos... este no es el mundo de Naruto Shippuden... este es el mundo de..."_**

**_¡¡¡¡¡KONOHA ZOMBIES!!!!_**

**Epilogo2 : Un tiempo después.**

Han pasado dos meses desde que Ino, Hinata, Ayane y Karin llegaran a este mundo... la misión diplomática de Reed Richards había tenido un éxito inesperado... Spiderman volvió a Nueva York, pero prometió mantener contacto con Naruto... este, después de un tiempo, se decidió a salir con Hinata... Sasuke fue reaceptado en Konoha, pero tendría que hacer labor social... además de que era el encargado de reformar a Karin (la de este mundo), a un liberado Suigetsu y... bueno, con Yuugo se tuvieron mas líos... pero entre varios ninjas y un poco de ayuda de Sasuke... y la Karin del mundo Zombi lo contuvieron.

Ino... pese a la sorpresa inicial... hizo buenas migas con su contraparte del mundo zombi, y junto con Sai la ayudan a adaptarse a este mundo... en un principió, Reed pensó en llevarlas a la Tierra, pero al final, las chicas (que después de encontrarse decidieron vivir juntas) decidieron quedarse en Konoha... aunque la adaptación fue dura... después de que Tsunade le explicara a la población de Konoha la situación... ellas fueron aceptadas.

A la muerte de Hiashi Hyuga, Hinata tomo el liderazgo del clan... no ha tenido problemas con el hecho de que recientemente inició una relación con Naruto, ya que la mayoría de los miembros del clan que murieron durante el ataque de Doom, fueron los mas conservadores... Neji Hyuga se ha recuperado parcialmente del ataque de Doom y es cuidado por sus compañeros.

Karin se ha dedicado a adaptarse a un mundo distinto a todo lo que conocía... aunque ha logrado ser amiga de Ayane... aun le sorprende darse cuenta de lo pegajosa que era con Sasuke al ver a su contraparte de este mundo.

La otra Hinata... ella espera pacientemente el nacimiento de su bebe... y gracias al libro con información sobre los bijus que encontró Ino, ha decidido que si el bebe es niño... se llamara Minato... y si es niña... llevara el nombre de Kushina... una manera de recordar al Naruto que murió al salvarles la vida e impedir que los zombis entraran a este mundo... aunque le impresiono la historia que Ino les contó...

Los zombis capturados siguen en investigación... pero el zombi Shikamaru ya empieza a planear la manera de escapar de su encierro... y esta seguro que si consiguen infectar a Reed Richards, podrán hacerse de una enorme gama de mundos para alimentarse... es solo cuestión de paciencia...

Y con respecto a Ash...

Raccon City... 1 de Octubre de 1998.

Un helicóptero empezaba a levantarse, faltaba poco para que la bomba atómica cayera en Raccon, Carlos Oliveira, Jill Valentine y Ashley J. Williams se encuentran a bordo.

¡Rápido hermano que se nos viene encima!- decía Ash exaltado.

No me presiones... ya esta, ahora... ¡A toda marcha!- dijo Carlos mientras que el helicóptero despegaba a toda velocidad.

El helicóptero escapo justo a tiempo, ya que se podía ver el misil acercándose.

En el centro de la ciudad.

¡Diablos¡Mi poder no se recarga con rapidez!- decía el Necronomicon, que trataba de usar su poder para transportarse a un sitió seguro... cuando noto el aura de destrucción de la Atomica -¡NOOOOO¡TE MALDIGO ASHLEY J WILLIAMS!

…y ocurrió la detonación, la ciudad voló por los aires mientras que el helicóptero se estremecía, el grupo solo miro como la ciudad era arrasada... y al final el vehículo escapo.

...ya con mas calma.

¡Hey, quita tus manos de allí!- exclamo una exaltada Jill, ya que, a causa de que el helicóptero solo tenía dos asientos, y como Carlos estaba piloteando, a Jill no le quedo mas opción que sentarse en las piernas de Ash... quien no dudo en aprovechar y meter algo de mano (¿Y quien no?)

¡Anda nena¡Si ya sabes que el cinturón de seguridad no nos agarra a ambos¡Así que debo de sostenerte bien!- dijo Ash con una sonrisa morbosa.

¡Sostenerme mis calzones¡Ya veras como te rompo la cara cuando lleguemos a un lugar seguro!- dijo Jill molesta, Ash solo sonrió, a causa de lo apretado del compartimiento, pues a Jill no le quedaba mas que aguantarse a las manoseadas de Ash.

Oh si... creo que valdrá la pena perder uno o dos dientes- dijo finalmente Ash sonriendo mientras que Carlos suspiraba.

Y pensar que tendré que aguantarlos el resto del viaje- dijo Carlos resignado... y con bastante envidia a Ash... al menos se deleitaría viendo como Jill lo ponía en su lugar antes de partir para detener a Umbrella.

FIN.

Bien, epilogo 2, este no me costo tanto, pero a causa de que he estado en búsqueda de un nuevo empleo, no me puedo emplear a fondo para hacerlos mejor... en fin, dentro de poco comienza... "Dead Days" espero les guste por que aquí tratare de ser lo mas sádico y sangriento que pueda ser...

Hasta el siguiente fic.

Y que tengan mucha suerte con sus proyectos


End file.
